The Good, The Bad, The Unwillingly Engaged?
by FrozenSeraphim
Summary: Another story I'm writing with a friend.
1. Chapter 1

It all started out as a normal day...minus one thing, Elise wasn't in school, which is odd since she makes a point to attend and all that. Owell, school progressed as usual, boring....so when it was over I raced out and ran all the way to my house, no way ws I freakin taking the limo. As I approached the mansion I called a house...loosly anyway, and climbed the fence I went into the kitchen and had to do a double take.

"Hi Lyn" Elise said, she'd be the one with he long beautiful brown hair, green eyes, proportioned well, amd my age. Yes I know, I'm the toothpick with Blue Eyes, Blonde hair that I streaked blue....

"Uhm...why are you here...?" I asked carefully, eyeing her parents, and my mom who where also their.

"Why sweety, your going to Japan to a school named Ouran High School" She stated sweetly, I rolled my eyes.

"How about not..." I started when she started laughing.

"Why Sweety! You and Elise here are both going, you do after all have to meet your fiance...." she stated....I stared.

"Fiance..?" I said strained, and Elise looked horrfied.

"Yes, his name is Mitsukuni Haninozuka" She said sweetly, I swear she was smiling maliciosly but the Kyndar's where conviced of her sweetnedd, those are Elise's parents, " Well Time to go" She said as she started pushing me to the top floor, I know where she was going, private plane.

"I need to pack" I tried but she laughed.

"Pack what? Its all taken care of" She stated and shoved me in and Alise was pushed in right behind me.

"Underhanded bitch" I muttered as I sat in my seat buckling up as Elise did so beside me.

"No kidding, she has my parent's eating out the palm of her hand" My friend stated.

"Eh...sorry for getting you dragged into this..." I said and she shrgged.

"Nah, not your fault" She said back.

"Eh, whatever, I guess I'll have cloths shopping to do later" I said scratching the back my head.

"I hear we have uniforms" she said back, oddly calm.

"Eh...I have a bad feeling bout that, bet its a dam preppy school of whiny bitches...I just hope I'm nto engaged to a wuss...or worse a jock" I said grimicing and Elise laughed.

"You and your hate of all things jock" she said giggling, I shrugged looking innocent. We spent the rest of the trip just bantering like that, when we landed we got dragged into nother mansion and each shoved into difrant rooms. I kinda blinked at that but shrugged all the same, the room was plain tan all over and it would remain that way with me, I searched the room only to end in tears when I found no games, life was already miserable. I opened the closet to the ugliest yellow things that I had ever seen and had the terrible feeling where my uniform...theirs no way this was going to fly, I got out my lighter and I burned them, No way was I wearing burning them I finally settled on the window to stare out into the nigth pondering they day I had already had, curious to what Elise was up to.


	2. Chapter 2

When it started breaking dawn I called one the mades and told her what I wanted, she was going to argue but I gave her the evil eye and threatned to have her fired. When she came back I got dressed quikly in the black lace high heels, fishnet stockings, leather Miniskirt with a thong on underneath, and a low-cut tanktop. Elise came in just as I finished and I shrugged as I bent over to my old cloths to grab my cellphone.

"Are you wearing a thong?!" Elise asked in horror.

"Yeah, you like?" I asked teasing her, hey it was fun!

"Ugh, you have problems girl." She said rolling her eyes. " I guess we're suppose to get to class now, huh?"

"I guess so. I'm not changing into the uniforms though. I refuse to wear those piss covered marshmallows." Elise laughed as I glared at where they use to be in my closet.

"I'm not wearing it either. I'm going to class in this."

We went to school in a limo, not what I wanted but it was...insisted upon. When we got their we where looking for our classess, I was rather clueless myself, so Elise dragged me to the principles office. She knocked on the door and then entered as it opened to see a secretary.

"Excuse me," Elise said walking up to her, "This is our first day here and we need to get our schedules."

"Oh, are you the new American students?"

"Yes, ma'am that's right. My name is Elise and this is my friend Lyn." I waved briefly not to interisted in the stupid bitchm, wasn't it obvious? Stupid rich basterds....

"Okay. Let me see. Ah, here are your schedules." she said handing us schedules, we walked out looking for our clasess, since they where all the same, I noticed the room first.

"There it is!" I said, happy that I had finaly found it. We tried not drawing attention to ourselves, but I guess under the circumstances that was impossible.

"Ah, you must be the new students that I was just telling the class about," the teacher said ushering us in, he obviosly didn't get the whole discreet thing.

"Yes, that's us." I said icely, I don't like all those eyeballs man, its like they never seen a miniskirt before or something.

"Great! Have a seat and we'll begin class." the Teacher siad shoving us in some empty seats at the back, when they kept staring I glared at them, which immediatly got all of them looking away, well minus a pair of twins that I was planning to kill later.

"God, this is too easy," I stated about the cowerers, well minus those stupid twins. When they started whispering about us I glared, oh yes, death shall be among them soon....

"Well, what do you think your fiancé will be like?" Elise whispered to me, curiousity evident.

"No clue. God only knows with my mom."

"Yeah I know. Your mom is totally unpredictable. I hope for your sake he's at least cute."

"No kidding. I wonder where I can find this fiance of mine."

"Yeah, the only thing we know about him is his name. Last name was Honeyzuka or something like that."

All through lunch we where stared at some more, god I hate rich people, I'm just glad I had Elise otherwise I'd have probably murdered people....man I needed to find out where this stupid fiance of mine is....I have to at least meet the basterd.


	3. Chapter 3

After lunch we of course went back to classes, and as before we where being stared at by a stupud set of twins....I was taping my fingers on the desk highly anno9yed and Elise kept shooting me looks probably knowing the sorce of my irratation, when I couldn't stand it any more I suddenly stood up pissed off.

"Thats it, if you two don't stop staring I'm going to fucking scoop your eyes out with a spoon and shove a pen in whats left of it!!!" I yelled at them pointing at each of them, the look disnictly startled. I somehow think they weren't expecting that, unfortinalt nobody was, infact everyone was staring at me in shock minus Elise who was shaking her head at me sadly.

"Miss Mira! go to the office now!" the teacher said having a hand over his heart, looks like I might have given him a mini heart-attack...rich basterd.

"Fine! have your stupid class with these stupid retards who don't know the meaning of 'stop stareing'" I said throwing my hands up in defeat, "Rich basterds" I exclaimed as I stormed out going to the principles office. When I got their the secretary gave me a weird look and I grinned at her.

"I yelled at a pair of stupid ass twins so I got sent here" I said, she blinked at me in astonishment.

"And you are?"

"I'm Lyn" I stated as I slouched into a chair.

"Well miss Lyn, it seems you'll be staring here till the end of classess." She said boredly.

"Say miss, you would't happen to know a Mitsukuni Haninozuka would ya?" I asked hoping she did, this got a blank look at her.

"Uh why...?" She asked cautiosly.

"Oh I'm egaged to him but I haven't ever met him" I said flippently.

"Oh...well if you want to meet him I hear he's in an afterschool club in Music room 3" she said carefully, I blinked, don't tell me hes a band geek...ugh still better than a jock.

"Oh. thanks..." I said and smiled at her, she shrugged and scurried off again. Well guess I was trapped, I just hope Elise was okay with those idiotic twins. I sat their and spaced out for god knows how long till I heard final bell, which got a shriek and me falling out of the chair, it took me point 2 seconds to relize what that means, and before the women from before could say anything I was gone, I ran to the class and in to pounce on Elise.

"Elise my love!!!! I missed you!" I said glomping her, taking note the twins where gone, go figure.

"Hey Lyn...uhm can you get off, I need to breath" She said and I let go laughing, "Guess we go home?" She said looking confused.

"Nope, I found out from a nice office lady where I should be able to find my Fiance" I said spinning, she laughed at me as she gathred everything, no sooner had she done so when I grabbed her arm and yanked her out of class, I skipped all the way till I found Music Room 3. I grinned like a shark as Elise looked on curious as I opened the door to be blasted by rose petals. Elise and me where both in shock as we stared at all the rose petals wondering where the came from when the weirdest blonde guy bounded over to us.

"Why hello their, we have 2 new princessess" He said and he took Elise's hand, I was annoyed at him and whacked him which turned his attention to me, "Now princess no need to be jeolas" he consoled me needlessly....

"Who the hell are you?" I asked annoyed

"I am Tamaki! President of the Host club!" He stated proudly...me and Elise stared when the 2 infamous twins popped up and I could feel a twitch coming on.

"Hey, we know you, your the new american students from our class" They said in unison.

"Oh really then we must be extra nice to them today!" Tamaki shouted, I couldn't even stop myself if I tried as I grabbed one the books Elise had in her arms and clobbered Tamaki with it, and that sent him to the corner being emo or something.

" Aww now that wasn't nice" One the twins started, "He is the president of the club you have just come into" the other said as they wrapped their arms around me.

"What is this 'Host Club'" Elise asked curious. which apperinatly made Tamaki come back to life.

"Why this is the club where we, the handsome men with to much time on our hand bring smiles to womens faces who also have to much time on their hands." He said proudly. Me and Elise looked at each ther then at him then each other again, Elise looked horrfied and I started grinning.

"So...your what? Expinsive male prostitutes?" I asked getting horrfied looks from Tamaki and well everyone when another guy from our class piped in.

"No, we just entertain them, I'm Haruhi" He said, though something was off about him but I shrugged it off. When the cutest little thing came skipping next to me, and with the biggest brown eyes you had ever seen he looked up at me and Elise.

"Is one of you Lyn Mira?" he asked cutly hugging a little bunny.

"That would be me" I said tilting my head at him, I was curious of him.

"Oh! I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but call me Honey!" He said happily...I felt my heart stop beating I swear it did, and Elise was just stareing blankly at him.

"YOUR My fiance?!?!?!" I asked startled, Tamaki look disntinctly starled as did the twins and Haruhi.

"Mhm, do you like my bunny Usa-Chan?" He asked holding up the pink stuffed bunny, I backed away from it.

"Its pink..." I said glaring at it, Honey looked upset, "and no amount of crying is going to me to like something pink" I stated firmly not even moved. Elise on the other hand...

"Awww it's okay Honey, I like him" she said soothingly, but Honey was unmoved giving me doe eyes, I twitched. When a guy in glassess adjusted them typing in a abtop decided to open his mouth.

"Lyn Mira, middle child of of the Mira's, father deceased mother single, Older Brother and younger sister, not much is known about her since most everything is kept very private," He stated I raised my eyebrow at him as everyone else was staring at him, he continued, " Best friends with Elise Kyndar, commoner that has no good bloodlines, go's wherever Lyn does...has both parents who leach off the Mira's" He stated and I growled, I saw Elise looked disnctly upset. I walked right up to this guy glared at him.

"Apoligise to her now!" I stated.

"No" Thats when I did something nobody expected, I kneed him, he dropped like a rock.

"Bloody rich basterds, I'm out of here" I said as I grabbed Elise's arm and dragged her away, Hey Elise, lets go shopping, I'm sure you need to redecorate your room." I said casually.

"Sure....uhm, thanks" She said smiling slightly at me. She didn't even raise the issue to what I did, hey no-one messess with my best friend and gets away with it. I thought grinning evily already making plans to make that guys life a living hell. We went to the Limo and we both sighed as we climbed in, well at least he listned to me when I said we where going shopping....What I didn't notice is the stupid Host club following us...Well how was I supposed to know the made a plan the minute I made my exit?.


	4. Chapter 4

As we went to the furniture store Elise was being a little strange, I couldn't quite peg it though. Owell at least we where going to be shopping.

"So what do you think about Honey?" She asked nonchalltently. I thought about it a second.

"I think Mom actually did something good for me this time, that's what I think."

"Yeah, he is pretty cute. I wonder how old he is though. He looks like he'd still be in middle school."

"I really don't like that bunny. It'd be fine if it wasn't pink but it's PINK." I said shuddering in horror.

When the Limo parked we got out looking around, but before we got far we saw the host club, I started twitching a little, this just isn't my day is it? When Suddenly Tamaki started blurting out orders....

"Mori, you and Honey take Lyn! Kyoya, you and the twins take Elise! and Haruhi! You're comming with me. Daddy's going to make you look so adorable!" Haruhi only glared at him, and before I could protest Elise had already been whisked away by a pair of twins....yes they where going to die, I was picked up and carried off by a really tall guy, I of course voiced a few complaints till he put me down. Where Honey tugged on me, I looked down to see him and a black Usa.

"Do you like his new look?" He asked all innocence, and before I could really stop myself I hugged him and the bony both cooing over them.

"You are sooooo cute!" I chimed happily, and Honey beemed, and the other guy that I assumed was Mori had a confused look in his eyes.

"Yay! Kira-Chan Likes me!" Honey said happily I giggled.

"Well its not liker some horrible person...well at least you don't seem that way..." I said tilting my head in thought.

"Hey Kira-Chan, why are you wearing that skirt?" Honey asked with doe-eyes. I looked down and laughed lightly.

"I wanted to wear it, felt like wearing a leather skirt today, and they just don't really look good long" I stated, "So now about finding Elise..." I started looking around.

"But don't you want to spend time with me?" Honey asked with teary-eyes.

"Sure, but I don't like the thought of Elise with pure evil...er I mean that glassess guy...what was his name Kyouya right?" I said thoughtful, "And those damn twins...." I growled lowly.

"Their good people!" Honey announced and I gave him a stale look.

"Kyouya...maybe...to a point....but those twins seem a little...iffy to me.." I stated as I started walked, when Honey grabbed my hand looking sad.

"But I want to spend the day with you" He said, I twitched.

"Okay, I want Elise, you have Mori why can't I have Elise?" I asked resisting the urge to glare.

"Mori's always with me...and how did you and Elise become friends" Honey asked curious.

"Oh, well she uh..." I blew out a breath thoughtful, "I was crying one day and she just kinda gave me a flower, we where kinda young and it really cheered me up..." I said pondering over this.

"Awww, hey Kira-Chan! want to go eat cake!" Honey asked starry-eyed...course I was starting to get their to.

"Cake? Can I eat all I want?" I said excited and Honey grinned and nodded, he pulled me to a cake shop where we started eating cakes, after a while my pace slowed and I started eating leaisurly just enjoying myself. Hey eating cake makes people happy so their! Elise came by suddenly with the evil of the twins following, and Kyouya....

"Awww, I love the black bunny!" She stated...

"Do you want to hold him?" Honey asked looking way to happy....

"Sure! But Where's Usa-Chan?"

"This is Usa-Chan. We just dyed him black." She giggled, yep she was in hook line and sinker, Honey was good at the cute game, definatly not a little kid.


	5. Chapter 5

After she got to cuddle Usa-chan a little she sat down to have some cake as well, I looked at her blankly and she shrugged at me.

"So Elise...what have you been you been up to...?" I asked giving the Twins and Kyouya an evil look.

"Oh, we went cloths shopping!" She said happily, I remained passive.

"and here I thought they'd pump information out of you...." I said casually and she nearly choked on her cake, I resisted the smirk instead affecting a careless look."Well I had a little talk with Honey here...seems to spend time with him I have to spend time with the tall guy" she looked up at Mori with wide eyed and he looked back passivly.

"yep their joined at the hips!" One the twins said, I stared passivly at him as the other spoke up, "Now we should take you cloths shopping!"

"Only if you want to watch a store burn" I stated and they looked perturbed when Tamaki suddenly runs by carrying Haruhi...who's wearing a pink frilly dress? Thats when I got up, grabbed Elise and ran after them I dropped her arm only when I was in range tot ackle, and tackle I did, Tamaki went skidding. Harhi managed to land safely as I sat on Tamaki and me and Elise both stared at the formly thought of him.

"So your a girl...?" Elise asks confused.

"Yes" Haruhi states boredly, we looked at each other than her as Tamiki got from under me and went to Emo corner as everybody else caught up.

"Well thats interisting, eh don't worry I won't say anything, it just gives me something to laugh at" I said grinning and Elise rolled her eyes but agreed. Thats when horrors of horrors happened, my mom came striding up. I know my color drained from my face as Elsise actually hid behind one the twins, everybody else looked perplexed.

"Oh my beautiful daughter! Here you are....and what are you wearing?" She asked looking me over as I shrugged and everyone else seemed to get it.

"Hello Mother" I stated blandly.

"You won't wear a beautiful dres sbut you wear this?!?!" she asked acting horfied, as she grabbed my arm a little to hard. Honey tugged on her skirt and she looked down.

"Hello!" He said brightly.

"This is who you engaged me to mom.."I stated to her, my tone carefully blank.

"Oh what a darling!" She started and smiled, but I could see her plotting as her eyes sweeped over the rest of the host club, "and you all are?" She asked sweetly.

"His friends" I stated as everybody watched the interaction, only Tamaki missing that Elise hid.

"Hello Dear Princess" Tamiki stated to my mother doing the rose flowery thing...and he just enetered wrong terratory....

"Oh how cute, its a little boy flattering me" She smiled as she cntinued, "Isn't that sweetheart, see this is what you get when you actually look prsentible" I stared blankly.

"and thus I'm glad not to get it" I stated and my mom swung arund and pushed aside a twin to grab Elise into a hug, she looked thouroghly disgusted.

"Why deary, why are you hiding! Why, you don't need to hide from little me" She stated as everone stared at her, Tamiki has his brow furrowed, probably decphiring what my mom said to me.

"Ya...Hi Mrs. Mira" She stated trying to smile.

"Oh you look so beautiful...unlike my daughter, maybe I should arrange a marriage for you! I'm sure your parents would agree..." She started, Elsie looking more horrfied by the second. To my suprise its the twins that saved her.

"Why Mrs Mira! Don't do that yet!" One stated, "After all she has so much to do yet, and you don't know all the possibilities!" the other stated, I was relieved and Elise looked the same as my mother agreed.

"So Lyn....I want to just make sure your not...being difficult" She stated, and I looked stoicly back at her, I was probably doing Mori proud over here, "Oh don't tell me you have been threatning people again!" She said icely...crap.

"Look, they had it comein" I sated backing away, unfortinatly I wasn't fast enough before I got backhanded to the ground. Everyone looked horrfied, Even Mori and Kyouya. I stayed their knowing better than to get up right away as she looked down at me.

"What ever did I do to deserve an ungratefull brat like you!" she spat, "Thats it I'll have to send your brother to watch you!" I paled even more.

"No Please, I'll be good!" I said panicked she humphed at me and walked away...I had the feeling he was already here....After she dispeared I sniffled, I was trying very hard not to cry I was, Elise seemed to understand as she went down and hugged me. Everyone else looked on, probably not knowing what to do, well Minus Honey who tugged me, I looked at him questioningly.

"Here, he might make you feel better" He said handing me Usa-chan I smiled at him and pulled both him and his Usa-chan into a full hug. and got up brushing myself off.

"Well I'm ready to get some sleep!" I stated meaning every word, I felt so drained today....Elise noddedd in understand as we both started walking to the Limo when I got tugged by Honey again.

"I wanne come!" Honey said with doe-eyes...and the rest the host clubbed chimes in wanting to come to...I had the feeling no wasn't an answer....damn.

"Well...I guess you could stay in guest rooms if you want..." I started and the Twins cheered and each one took both me and Elise and they all stock piled in the Limo...I was dreading them meeting my brother, and there was no way to stop it.


	6. Chapter 6

As we got to the mansion they guys where impressed, I wasn't since I was sued to crap like this....god I hated this place, whats wrong with a normal size house?

"Quite an impressive home you have here, Lyn." Kyuoya said observing it, probably reassess my value...stupid rich basterd, "I thought that being from America you would have had a small three story home." Yep he was....

"Yeah, puh - lease. My mom doesn't do anything small. Has to be the biggest and the best. She tries buying our love with money and expensive gifts. This home is nothing compared to our mansion in the US." I replied, slightly upset but hey I'm good at covering my ass and hiding emotion by now.

"Your mother must be quite the entrepreneur." he said thoughtful, probably going to do some more research on me later...

"If that's what you want to call it, I won't stop you." I said sarcasm dripping from my voice, wait till she tried sleeping with him! He's going to be in for a shock about her true nature.

We all got out the Limo to hear giggling...so my brother was busy was he? Ick why does he have to be such a pervert? As we went further we saw cloths flying, I couldn't help but to roll my eyes....stupid perverts...their everywhere.

"Why hello Torgis." I said snarkyly walking forward.

"What the hell do you want now? Can't you see I'm busy." Charming isn't he?

"Of course I can," I said suger sweet, "and so can everyone else in this room." I continued and made a grand gesture with my hands to show all of the people in the room. My brother, the ever caring one peeked over the couch and without a care in the world went back to his slut.

"Ugh," I said grumbling about perverts,. "We have a great room upstairs. We can go up there." they noddedd in agrement as Elise looked disgusted....yeah she hasn't liked him since he tried sleeping with her, I don't blame her.

"I am so beat,"I said bone tired, "I'm going to go to bed" I said as I started stripping right then and their.

"Uh, Lyn, sugar, sweetie, honeypie, you do realize that there are people in here don't you?" said strained, I shrugged.

"Mhm, I don't care. Honey, are you comming to bed with me?" I asked, reasning he was my fiance, about this time I was totally naked, I had even stripped underwhere. He nodded with wide eyes following me as I went into my room, I was to tired to even get on some night cloths as I plopped onto bed.

"Uhm where am I sleeping?' Honey asked unsurely. I peeked an eye up at him, and took a guess that he was new to all this.

"We share a bed, that is if you don't have a problem with it." I stated gently, he looked really cute, even if I knew better.

"B-but your naked! Don't you mind?" He asked eyes wide.

"Uhm, where engaged so at some point you'd sleep with me naked anyway, so I'd have to say no" I stated boredly watching him, "and if you want to change I have some guy shirts in that drawer and boxers to boot, brand new, had a maid get them today, though they may be slightly big on ya" I said as his eyes widened and noddedd, he went over picking out a light blue shirt with bunny's on it and some green boxers, he went to the bathroom changing and came out in them...he looked so cute....

"Uhm, you sure its okay?" He asked still nervous, I reached a hand out to him and pulled him in and snuggled him, he froze stunned at my actions.

"Goodnigth Honey, get some sleep" I said falling asleep, I think he muttered something about easyer said then done but by that time I was already lost to him and the rest of the world.


	7. Chapter 7

I jerked awake about two hours later, yes I know I'm weird but hey, I'm not much of a sleeper, I slwoly opened my eyes to see Honey was asleep, my head on his chest. That explained why i got a full 2 hours instead oh half an hour. I disentagled myself, carefully noticing I had kicked covers, he was just lucky I didn't get him...I would if he was any taller...I quickly slipped ino underwhear, pants, and a baggy t-shirt as I decided to go over to Elise's room. I opened the door carefull not to make any noise and went over to get a game that was left in their, as I turned around I noticed an empty Futon...I froze as my eyes travled to her bed where to twins where....They had Elise wrapped in their arms, completly snuggled into her.

"AGH PERVERTS!!!!!" I yelled at the top my voice startling everybody in the room, and I heard crashes elsewhere, the twins looked up at me with wide eyes as Elise jerked up then looked at the twins then me. I had by then dropped the game.

"Uh...hi Lyn" One tried tentivly....as Elise door was bust down by a Honey, Tamiki, Kyuoya, Mori, and a Haruhi.

"Don't 'Hi Lyn' me! What are you doing in her bed!" I said my glare so icy that even Elise shivered and she knew me!.

"Uh...." they said, obvosly frozen in terror.

"I will give you one warning o get out now and get your own room....the only reason your not dieing right now is you saved Elise earlier...is that clear" I snapped icely they noddedd dumbly and scurried out, I was shaking in fury as I turned my eyes to Elise, "and you shouldn't just let them sleep in your room!" I said she looked upset.

"Oh yeah, what about you and Honey, and what about that little strip show" She snapped back.

"How about I'm engaged to Honey, and I was tired, you know how I get when I'm tired! Besides you know damn well I know how to take care myself" I snapped.

"Yeah, like you always do around your family" She snapped back....I reeled back stunned, I could feel my chest cave in pain at that. I started blinking back tears as she seemed to relize what she said, her eyes going wide.

"Lyn...I didn't..." She started only to be interupsted.

"No...Your right, I'm pathetic, useless" I smiled brightly, forcing a laugh so fake everybody their winced, Honey reached out to me as if to comfort me but I went to the window opened it and was jumping out before anyone could stop me. Elise ran to the window calling out to me to wait, she sounded like she was on the edge of tears. I just ran, I don't know how long I did, when I stopped I was at Ouran highschool...I strolled in uncaring deciding that here was the best place to be. I walked to Music room 3 and plopped on a couch staring at the ceiling.

"Hello their" a creepy voice said and out popped a guy in black robe and what had to be a black wig.

"Hi" I replied quielty.

"What are you doing here...at night?" He asked back, I shrugged.

"Here seemed a good place to be at the moment" I said nonchaltenlty forcing my emotions in control again, stuffing them down to be ignored as useless, "so Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Nekozawa president of the black magic club" He said dramitcly, I looked at him a moment assessing him, then determined he didn't seem so bad so I shrugged.

"Okay? Is that an importnat club or something?" I asked bored, he seemed suprised.

"Why yes! Would you like to join?" He asked as he pulled out some weird little puppet thing, " This is Beelzenef" he stated almost proudly.

"Its kinda cute, is it good for anything?" I replied tilting my head at him, he looked ready to do a happy Jig.

"Why yes, I can curse people with my Beelzenef" He started and I smiled at himand motnioned him to sit.

"Why don't you have a seat, you can tell me all about it" I said he smiled as he sat down, he started in on everything about the blac magic club, I didn't mind, he was an entertaining fellow.


	8. Chapter 8

After a while suddenly Elise and the twins found me, Elise was extremly upset and she glomped me for once, the twins explained their actions finally, okay maybe I blew up a little but I just want Elise to be safe. UNbeknownst to them I was watching all their actions very closly through the whole conversation.....I smiled and waved at we started walking away. I had already stamped out any pain I felt, it was a useless emotion. I watched passivly as the twins called the rest of the host-club to let them know I didn't commit suicide....

"Oh, and who was that weird guy talking to you?" Elise asked curiously and I turned my head looking at her.

"That was Nekozawa. He is the president of the Black Magic Club."

"Not really, he had some pretty interesting things to say."

"Like what?"

"Don't worry about it. I'll tell you later." I said lifting her up piggyback, a small smirk, she yawned slightly and it grew....yes people, this is my bestfriend the one searching for me in the middle night cause I was upset. It did make me feel good to know I had a friend like her to rely on.

"Lyn, could you sleep in my bed with me when we get home? I'm still sleepy."

"Sure, but why?" I giggled.

"I don't want to sleep alone. Your brother makes me nervous."

"Okay, we have all these guys in the house and _my brother_ is the one who makes you nervous."

"Yeah, his girl of the day left. I went to his room to ask if he would help me find you and he started hitting on me again."

"Aww, I'm sorry. He is such an ass."

After I put her to bed. I sat their a moment musing.

"Well guys I'm going to play my games, I don't sleep much and I can eye my brothers room from their." I said sticking out my tongue and getting up flouncing into the great room. I turned on my game and a moment later I felt a weight on my side, I looked over and their was Honey. Looking up at me with shimmery eyes, yes he looked worried.

"Hi Honey" I said and I paued my game so I could snuggle him thouroughly, which made him smile.

"Lyn's not upset no more?" He asked with doe-eyes.

"Nah, who can be upset al Elise, she didn't mean it, and I was snapping to, she just reacted in kind" I said smiling.

"Can I stay with you?" He says tilting his head and I smiled.

"sure if ya want" I stated back the next thing I know he pulls me to me hugging me tightly my head landing on his chest as he snuggles into the couch....little stinker, I tried playing my gam but it seems somebody's heart-beat is rather soothing...when I woke up to..

"AHHHHH" I jerked awake as did Honey and we all ran to Elise's door where my brother was, his hand on her thigh.....Yes he was going to die.

"What the hell did you do that for?" he asked her I was glaring and shaking in anger.

"Excuse me! What are you doing in my room?"

"What does it look like I'm doing, Baby?"

"Ugh, Torgis, you are dead!" I screamed running toward him, ready to kill him "I am so calling mom and telling her how much trouble YOU'RE causing."

"Don't you even dare, or I'll make sure that she arranges Elise to be my wife." he told me slyly...disgusting basterd.

"That would never happen because it is of no benefit to your mother," Kyoya spoke up, what the, is pure evil defending Elise? "She would benefit much more if she would be betrothed to one of the members of the Host Club. It would be more convenient for business purposes that way." he continued, Know-it-all....but was that concern he was trying to hide in those eyes....? Awww I think Kyouya may like us...despite me kicking him in the balls....

"Don't even worry about calling her, Lyn, I'm going back to the States tomorrow. I'll call Mom. I am so sick and tired of this bullshit. There aren't any hot blondes here either. Japan sucks dick!" He said walking out of Elise's room...damn pervert.

"No, you suck dick." I said a little shudder, remembering some the guys I've seen on that couch of doom...after he was gone I went up to Elise concerned.

"I'm so sorry, Elise. I must have fallen asleep playing my video games. What did that slime ball do to you? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No, I'm alright. He was just running his hands all over me." she said with a disgusted face and a repressed shudder. I made sure I seemed calmed, but I was planning to kill, I took note of the twins concerned for Elise as Honey walked up tugging on the blanket.

"I can beat him up for you if you like." He said suger sweet, Mori nodded his assent meaning they'd both whale on him....oh man I wish she was spiteful enough to take up the offer but she's not.

"Aww, thanks guys, but I think I'll be okay." she said glancing at the clock with a groan. "I'm going to go take a nice bath before getting dressed for school. Somebody pick me out something to wear and not that horrendous school uniform." she said walkin g to the bathroom, few seconds later she called me to pick out cloths, I resisted giggling as I pulled out a cute little jean skirt that fell about midthigh, and a beautuful blouse with low cute, it was a beutiful shade of royal purple with some butterfly's in it, and a nice pair of black velvet high-heeled boots to go with it.. I bet she'll like it. I skipped downstairs fully determined to help with breakfast....


	9. Chapter 9

Well I would have helped with breakfast if I haden't been uncermouslt tossed out on my ass by a maid...stupid maid....saying blow things up, it only happened once man! The guys where all giving me strange looks as I pouted.

"Hey Lyn, whats wrong?" Honey asked me and I smiled brightly and pulled him into a hug, that turned into his thourough snuggling.

"YAY! Cutey!!!!" I proclaimed giggling, I don't think Honey minded by that big grin on his face as I continued snuggling him.

"Well Lyn," One twin started, "Seems your getting attached...." the other stated, I froze, every muscle in my body froze, I even stopped breathing for a moment. I promptly let go of Honey and started dusting myself off deciding I needed to get dressed I ran that way...literly ran.I decided on wearing som tight leather pants that had slits on the side and had metal rings all the way up, a black leather corset short, black high heel boots, and I decided to contrast all this to wear white feather earings. I brushed out my hair as I started doing tiny braids ranomdly in my hair, pulling tiny black and silver beads. After that was done I did one big french braid, my hair long enough to fall to mid back. I grinned at overall effect. when Elise came in wearing the outfit I picked for her, she stopped to blink at me.

"Uhm, going black today?" Elise said and looked torn between horror and laughter.

"Yep, I guess we should go down, I need some coffee" I said as we linked arms going downstairs, as we got down their I noticed the twins looked rather pale and Honey was smiling. "What happened here?" I asked curiously the twins looked at each other then Honey and then at me.

"Nothing!" They both said, me and Elise looked at each other then, and we both shrugged decding it might be best we don't know. we sat at the table as we served breakfast, or in my case coffee...Mmmm coffee. As I peeked over my suspiocions where confirmed, Honey was having cake I couldn't help but giggle slightly as did Elise when I poked her and motioned to Honey. After breakfast we stockpiled into the Limo, Honey insisting on sitting on my lap. I gave Elise a look that was probably 'Help me' but she was being snuggled by twins, I blinked as I wacthed them an evil grin growing on my face as hers went red. She might have said something if we didn't stop, she bolted out of the door, by now a cherry. I got dragged out by a Honey, which is kinda unfortinate because apperiantly me and Elise getting out of a limo with Host club meant us as public enemy number one, but I'd find that out later.

"Well where here...school...home of the piss color marshmellows" I stated blandly, getting looks from everyone well minus the obvious. Elise giggled and the twins where grinning, I guess the twins agreed. We went into school and went to our classess, as me and Elise got evil glares of doom, I gave them right back as Elise hid behind me.

"What is up with them?" She said still hiding.

"Dunno, but its getting on my nerves" I said growling. and I flicked a few off, much to their shock. As we took our seats, we got some nastly looks. By lunchtime, I had been tripped I dunno how many times, my hair yanked, and nearly pushed down a flight of stairs. Elise would have gotten the same treatment if I hadn't stabbed people with pencils, that even went near her. When lunch finaly came around, I think even the twins and Haruhi noticed our treatment. Since they dragged us to their lunch table.

"What is up with those bitches" I said glaring at the general populace.

"I think their targeting you cause your with us" The twins said sighing, Haruhi looking annoyed at it all.

"Well these bitches need to back-off you ain't their property!" I snapped, they nodded looking annoyed. I tapped my fingers as Honey and Mori joined us, shortly followed by Tamiki and Kyouya. I was tapping my fingers, a deep frown on my face, very obviosly annoyed.

"Lyn whats wrong?" Honey asked concerned, I didn't reply as I continued my glaring wars, heck I didn't even look at him. Stupid piss colored marshmellows....I noticed the marshmellows parting as Nekozawa came striding through and I smirked at the scared glances they gave him, he came right to our table as Tamiki looked terrfied, idiot.

"Hey Neko!" I prounced bouncing up and giving hima hug, much to everyones horror, well minus one Elise, who just looked amused....when i glanced at Honey I could swear he looked hurt, but it was so fleeting...

"Hello Lyn, have you thought about joining that Black Magic club some more?" he said in that spooky way of his as I grinned nodding happily. At this point Tamkiki grabbed me and pulled me away.

"NOOOOO you can't take my daughter-in-law!!!" He said dramitcly...I elbowed him...hard, this sent him to emo corner and I didn't much care.

"I though about it, but i don't think it's Elise's thing so I'm going to have to pass, but lets hang out your awsome!" I said grinning he frowned at no but smiled at friends, "Hey why don't you sit and have lunch with us!" I said happily, Tamiki and the twins had horror written all over there face but I ignored them.

"Okay" He said slipping into a seat beside me as we chatted away about his occult aimiebly, I noticed none the girls where even looking our way now...huh wnder why? Owell, at least it was looking a little better now.


	10. Chapter 10

As the Host club looked on in horror we continued chatting, I wasn't really sure what their problem was. He was a nice guy, little strange but nice all the same.

"Are you two ladies sure that you don't want to join the Black Magic club?" Neko asked again, I guess he really wanted us to join.

"While I think that your club is fascinating, I'd have to say no. You see, it goes against my religion and the things that I believe in. I love learning about new things and I am always open to hear about it though." Elise told him, sadly, I had no such belief. Any belief I had was long ago wiped clean.

"If Elise doesn't join I won't either," I said, giving hm an apoligitc look, I had the feeling he had formed a small crush on me....at least he wasn't pressing the issue since I was already engaged and he knew it, "You know, Neko, you could do us a big favor though." I said getting an evil idea, as he looked curious.

"What would that be friends of the Black Magic club?"

"You think you could have Beelzenef curse all those girls over there for me? They've really been a royal pain today." He smirked evily, Yep definatly wanted to do it, "Well, maybe not now but I want the girls to know that you'd do it for us if we really wanted you to."

"Of course dear friends. I would give me no greater joy than to use the darkness to assist you." I could feel the tempertaure drop as the girls around us looked posotivly frightned, shortly after no girl even touched us, just ran away in fright. I would feel pity if I wasn't enjoying it so much. After classess we sat in a couch as they guys entertained, it was almost amusing to watch. Honestly where those bitches so stupid and uncaring to not be able to tell those 2 apart, by those 2 I ment those idiotic twins. Kyouya was being creepy to, what with all his fake smiling when really he's an ass, and More didn't talk, Honey just looked cute, and dear god what was with Tamiki?!?! Of course on his part I just think he's naturaly stupid.....

"Tamaki, really, why are these girls here?" I heard one the girls ask, obvoisly some people still held a grude....as long as she wasn't messing with me and glaring I'm fine.

"Well, it's because they are both princesses and every princess deserves to be flattered and fauned over." I think on this one me and the girl both agreed, scoff at Tamiki. Elise pulled out a book as she laid her head in my lap ready, I just drank coffee....I love coffee. After a little while Elise pulled the book down and looked up with that 'I'm-up-to-something' look.

"Hey Lyn, how about we go make some appointments?" she said a grin growing on her face, I bit my lip not to laugh, and she calls me bad?

"Why, Elise, that sounds like a great idea." I said hopping up and going over to Kyouya, "We would like to make some appointments." I declared to him as he meerly raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, who would you like to schedule with?"

"All of you!" I said extravagantly, I couldn't help it, "Of course, Elise and I will be scheduling together. I don't mind seeing one host at a time though instead of all of you together. Oh, and I know this is a free servince that you provide to the princesses here but I'm going to pay you to squeeze us in right now." Kyouya's eyes went round, oh yes, money grasper to the end.

"Alright, Honey and Mori are the closest to being finished with their appointment so you can go sit in with them first. They will inform you when it is time for them to see the next clients and you can choose whichever host from there."

"Sounds good," I said skipping to Honey and Mori.

"Hi Lyn-chan, Elise-chan!" Honey said happy as usual, "I'm glad you decided to schedule to see me."

"Not a problem Honeybunch!" I said and nearly cringed, oh god I did not just say that? The words the twins said to me this morning coming back to haunt me, I really need to seperate myself from my emotions....I got comfortble making sure to keep my careless look as Honey poured me coffee, aw the little rascal remember's my favorite drink."Elise-chan, would you like coffee or tea?"

"Tea please." Elise said smiling brightly.

"Okay," Honey said happily as he poured her some tea, as Mori the ever present quiet one served us each a slice of Honey's cake.

"Thank you Mori," me and Elise said at the same time, we both giggled, I thought it funny that we wheren't twins like those Hiitachin things and we still sychronized from time to time...okay maybe often. We sat, ate cake, and chattered aimlessly, I briefly wondered if this was what my life wouled entail cause if it was it wasn't going to be pretty....I'm not nice to just anyone ya know, I got some principles to uphold. After Honey informed us it was time to see his next client me and Elise we got up quietly to see the twins, the next hosts in line. As we sat their smiles actually became real, which amused me, the definatly had it bad for Elise and I bet she didn't even relize it.

"Why hello ladies." They said in unison, grinning.

"Hello," me and Elise harmonized, the twins laughed at that, I guess they where glad to find someone else that talked together.

"To what do we owe this honor?"

"We are visiting all of the hosts today." I explained grinning. They smiled as they came over fawning over Elise, that I did not mind, she enjoyed it I didn't. The girls looked like they where in shock, I sympathized this time.....I wonder how many spirits of girls where crushed, I had the feeling they tore out a lot of girls feelings and made fun of them for having them.

"Am I that great that I get special attention?" Elise asked I hid my smirk behind coffee.

"Well, of course." one the twins started, "You ladies are new to our school," the other continued, "And we need to make you both feel as welcome as possible," back to the first, they really do thinka like, but yet their so difrant.

"Why do I get the feeling that Elise is the only one that's ever gotten this kind of attention?" I mused aloud, as the twins looked up at me confused, well confused and a tad bit suprised, "Nevermind," I said rolling my eyes, the certinalty where amusing...though I was glad when it was over. I have the feeling Elise wouldn't have minded staying but we left to see Haruhi.

Our appointment with her was one the more pleasant, Elise and Haruhi talked more than me and her, but Haruhi seemed pleasently suprised with me, I don't think she ever expected to meet a rich person that wasn't so loopy. All 3 of us shared the same opnion though and that was this 'Rich batserds', it seemd that was mine and her catch phrase....infact one the things she told us she did I said it at the same time as she did and Elise laughed at us. When our time with her was over it was time to go to Tamiki, not something I was looking forward to as I trudged over with Elise, I plopped down on the couch with a huff.

"Why hello my princesses."

"I'm not your anything," I snapped back, god this guy lived in his own stupid fantasy land.

"Please make yourselves comfortable. All princesses should be taken care of with respect and dignity." he continued, like I didn't even say anything....ergh....

"Thank you, Tamaki," Elise said way to polite, he rushed over touching her face and putting it close to hers.

"You are quite welcome lovely lady." he said, a quick fleeting glane to the twins told me all I needed to know. they looked upset but where trying to keep up their act, I hit Tamiki upside the head for being an idiot and the twins sent me a gratefull look, the only reason I'm seeing it is I'm well trained in reading things....ergh family's....anyway I ended the appointment early, he was grating on my nerves god what a stupid rich idiot....


	11. Chapter 11

After that little episode with Tamiki I decided I wanted to go home now, I was just thanking god tommrow was Saturday, blessed Saturday! I turned to Elise smiling with that thought in mind.

"Hey Elise lets go home!" I said happily, she looked at me blinking in suprise.

"Now? But their going to be over soon" she said looking back at the guys, mostly the twins.

"So? Its not like we really need to wait on them!" I said tuggering her arm, "Well unless you want to wait for the twins...." I said mischeviously, she blushed.

"Who said that? Lets go" she said quickly as I was the one now pulled. We where just opening the door whe Honey called out.

"Lyn! Elise! Where are you going?" I turned slowly plastering a smile, the moment he said my name I had stiffened up consideribly and was trying not to show it.

"Why, where going home!" I said still smiling as I pushed elise out the door, grabbed her arm and ran, she was looking back at them until the door closed then she looked at me with a frown as I slowed down finaly and started walking.

"What was that about?" She asked me, her eyes almost glaring.

"Don't you think we've spent enough time with them recently?" I asked back as I coverd all emotions with a blank look.

"What is this really about Lyn? I know you to well for it just to be that!" She said, I stiffened. I pondered her words over and decided I would give her some of the truth, I didn't want to tell her all my reasons, I had a lot of things thats happened to me that she will never know about if I can ever help it. Its not that I don't trust her, its just I don't want her to worry over something she has no control over.

"I don't want want to get attached to Honey, and I don't want to have feelings for him" I said quietly, when Elise jerked us to a stop.

"Why?!?" She asked upset.

"It does no good to have any such things" I state still quiet her eyes going wide then narrow.

"Oh get over it! Its deffinatly not going to hurt to care for your husband." She snapped, I merely looked up at her my face a mask of perfect nothingness, I think it frightened Elise.

"If you want to go with the Host club then go back, I'm not stopping you" I stated blandly as I let her go, I started walking again when I heard something that made me freeze again.

"Lyn! Wait up! I want to come with!" Honey said running up to us, I blinked looking down and Elise was still looking at me strange, I have the feeling she knew I was hiding something.

"Don't you have your own home?" I stated as I tilted my head, his lower lip jutted out.

"You don't like me?" he asked looking sad, I looked at him blank.

"You should stop that, your older than me......I know our smarter than all this so act more your age instead of a whiney 5 year old kid that is fixing to cry just cause he dosn't get his way, its stupid, selfish, and immature" I stated, his eyes went wide as I turned around and started walking off. I faintly heard Elise comforting him but I'm not sure...I felt so dizzy and lightheaded as I kept going when all of a sudden I was picked up by a Mori.I stared at him as he walked back and set me down infront of Honey, who had sunk to the ground crying, I felt a stab of guiltbut ignored ot, as well as the looks I was recieving from Elise.

"Apoligize" Mori stated at me, staring me down, I looked back at him unfazed.

"No, if I did it would be one you forced from me and not my own sincere apoligy, if that is the case all your gaining is nothing." I stated, Honey seemed to get worse at my statement as Mori looked more upset. I don't think he knew what to do....I don't think either of them have ever encountered somebody that could block off herself to the cuteness that is Honey. "Now I'm leaving" I stated as I started walking off again.

"Your the one being selfish Lyn!" Elise shouted after me, I know I pissed her off now, but I simply ignored it as I left. It was a long ride home alone and I went inside to my room, I started having a couing fit as I tripped and fell on the floor. I was shivering and felt cold but knew my room was warm, that meant one thing, I had gotten sick. Owell, I pulled off my cloths and pulled on some jeans and a t-shirt throwing the ones I wore on the floor. I stepped over to my bed and got in shaking uncontrolibly....I pondered over how pissed Elise was with me, and briefly smirked at the thought of being pissed off enough to stay with the twins instead of here. She was stubborn and determined when she knew she was in the right and in this she knew was in the right, even if I am terrfied of falling in love, terrfied he'd turn out like my father....I know its unfair but I couldn't help it. I'm just glad Elise ever met my father, he was dead before she ever met me. With that thought I fell into blissful nothingness, sleep coming to me while I was sick.


	12. Chapter 12

I jerked awake in the middle of the night, as I stumbled out to check to see if Elise ever did come home, noticing she was gone I grinned wryly, yep she gone. Owell as I turned around I was in for the shock of my life, their right before me was both my older brother and my younger sister.

"What the hell are you two doing here" I snapped, I was still shaking and my world was a little out of focus...I was starting to wonder if I coould possibly be halucinating.

"Mom sent us both since Brother here came back she thinks you 'overwhelmed him' so now both of us need to watch you." she said flippantly, stupid dye job emo bitch......

"Oh well good for you" I said as I went for my room only to be grabbed by my brother. "What do you want?" I snapped as he immediatly let go.

"Your sick! Get away from me before you make me sick!" He said as he actually bounded away from me and down the stairs, obviosly forgetting about what he was going to say. I laughed and my sister scoffed.

"Well isn't he a moron" I said and my sister agreed.

"Threatning people again Lyn? and here I thought you'd learn your lesson" She said casually.

"Whatver you say Mia" I snapped back my world was going a little black around the edge's.

"Awww, you realy are sick....how cute, what are you doing out of bed? Seeing tht stupid girl that you follow around like a lost puppy" She says grinning maliciously.

"I do not!" I snap at her getting mad, but going back to a blank mask.

"Don't snap at her, you really do do that, its qite pitiful" my mother says walking up, "Ad try not to look so sick its quite unbecomeing of a lady"

"Gee sorry mom, I'm sorry I got sick" I said sarcasticly, she didn't apreciate it and made it known by throwing a vase at me, it smashed right next to my ducking head as some the shards nicked me.

"Don't you dare talk that way to me! I am your mother and I will do what is best for you despite hpw much you fight me!" She said ice calmly, but I could see her anger.

"Yeah Yeah whatever," I said as I started heading again for my room, just as I opened my door she grabbed my arm making me spin, and slapped me to the round making me go more into my room.

"Stop being a stupid brat" She said like ice and slamme dmy door, I was to tired to get back up so I just adjusted on the ground falling asleep, not really noticing some the cuts on my arm from the vase where bleeding.


	13. Chapter 13

I was awakened to something I did not want to hear, and that was Tamiki's loud voice, I hurredly scrambled up and locked my door, scared he was going to barge in, and a moment later my doorknob rattled as he tried comeing in.

"OH dear princess! I am hear to reunite you with your dear friend!" I heard through my door and I stared at it horrfied, what was the loon up to now?

"Damnit Tamiki I'm still in pajama's! Couldn't you have at least waited till I dressed!" I heard Elise rant, sounds like she was being torutured, I would have laughed if my world wasn't spinning, I fell back onto the floor with a 'thump' that apperiantly a certian Honey heard who was also apperinatly their.

"Lyn! Are you alright in their" He asked, I could here the worry clearly but I couldn't answer, I was taking deep breaths trying to settle down anything that was trying to come back up, after all dryheaving isn't fun. I looked dwn to see a few dried cuts on my arm, not to serious looking but they where their...

"Lyn, are you alright...?" Elise asked a little hesitantly upon not hearing anything from me, she was probably expecting sarcasm, something I usally offer.

"Maybe you should break the door down?" one the twins said to who? I dunno, well I found out a minute later when Mori kicked my door down and their he was, I groaned. as everyone gasped. Haruhi, Honey, and Elise ran to my side worried.

"Lyn what happened? Why are you sscratched up? Are you sick!?" Elise was spit firing at me, definatly worried, I shrugged in response, "We need to call a docter!" she announced that got my attention as I stood up quickly.

"No! No docter!" I said she only scuttled me to bed, with Haruhi's help, Honey hoverying worriedly, "Damnit no docter!" I ranted as I was completly ignored while one the twins called a docter.

"Now Lyn..." Elise started an dI snapped at her, hating the fact that a docter was called when I said no docter.

"Damnit I can take care myself!" I Said angrily, "I done it for years without a docters damn help, imagine that, no docters help yet still alive" I know I was ranting but damnit I hate docters!

"Lyn he'll make you better!" Elise said trying to talk over my ranting, this continued untill the docter came, I went into a craze as he neared me, I launced up tackling him and scuttling to another side the room where I had books, I started chunkin gthem at him as everyone watched me in horror and amazment that I was that adament, well minus Elise.

"GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!" I said inbetween throwing books, the docter meerly dodged untill I started anouther coughing fit, sinking to the ground...he rushed over to check me and I slapped his hands away from me breathing heavily.

"Lyn! Stop being stubborn!" Elise said tears in her eyes.

"I'm fine! I don't need a docter!" I said but even as I said it I knew I was losing my world was going dark and I promptly passed out. When I was awake again Honey and Elise where in my room, Honey in a chair beside my bed, asleep.

"Welcome back Lyn" Elise said quietly.

"How long was I out...?" I asked weakly, I felt like I got stomped all over.

"only about an hour and a half, give or take 10 minutes," she said sighing, "You should get more sleep. you need it" I snorted.

"I don't need sleep. what I need is everyone to go away and take the one in the chair with you," I snapped that seemed to make Elise mad.

"Damnit Lyn! Where your friends! Where worried about you!" Elise said ranting at me.

"Says the person that helped in the plot with getting a docter! I told you I didn't need nor did I want one! But you just had to go against my wishes didn't you!" I said back, she looked slightly hurt as everyone else came in looking worried.

"Lyn? You okay..?" One the twins asked, I glared.

"Yeah sure, no thanks to that damn docter!" I snapped he winced.

"Your the one that made it worse!" Elise snapped at me as Honey started to finaly stir.

"I told you not to call him, I would have just layed in bed getting better if you didn't call him!" I said back, as Honey looked up at me worried.

"Lyn?" he asked looking worried.

"Yes I'm fine already!" I snapped but started couighing, my whole body shaking from the that was done with I sighed snuggling into my bed some more worn out, everybody else lookign worried.

"Well miss Dosn't need a docter, here's some medicine he left you..." Elise said as she handed my a pill and a glass of water forcing me to sit up, I shrugged.

"well since its here..." I said and swallowed it with a sip of water then laid back down.

"Since you seem to hate us all so much I guess we should leave then..."Elise said looking hurt, so dd Honey as they started to leave, I grabbed the only person in range which was Honey.

"I'm sorry..." I said quietly as everyone stopped and turned, and Elise looked suprised as I continued, "I don't hate any of you, and whatever I said that made it seem like that I'm sorry....I just hate docters....and feeling weak" Elise looked slightly happy as she shoo'd everyone out but Honey and walked over to me.

"Now get some rest!" she said wth a small smile as I let go of Honey.

"I don't like sleeping, I have nightmares....always nightmares..." I mumbled, obviosly to sick to really take note of what I was saying, Elise was definatly suprised and I had the faint feeling I wasgoing to regret this later but was to tired to care.

"What are your nightmares about?" Elise asked concerned.

"Everything..." I said my eyes closed but not quite asleep. "I wanne sleep with Honey...can I....I don't have nightmares when I do" I said eyes still closed as I heard an 'Awww' from Elise and Honey mmediatly hopped onto my bed.

"Yeah! Lyn does like me" He said quietly so not to disturb me as he wrapped me in his arms pulling me close to him, I snugged in happily as I quietly replied.

"I could never hate you....love you to much" and with that I was asleep, not hearing the gasp of suprise from both of them, but I did faintly feel Honey snuggling me in happiness. I knew I would regret it later probably, but as of now, I was comfy and asleep without the usual nightmares.


	14. Chapter 14

I was having some peacefull dreams....well till I heard Elise screaming, I jerked awake and ran out, followed closly by Honey, only to run into her. I pulled myself up feeling shakey, hey I was still sick, so forgive me for that. I would have kept going except my sister saw Honey.

"Awww, well isn't he cute!" She said as she grinned at Honey in a way I didn't like.

"He's my fiance so stop looking at him like that" I snapped

"Awww, come on, just a little fun..." she said grinning.

"Dammit why are you being a slut?" I asked, I may be bad but I had principles she didn't seem to have.

"I am not!" she said trying to look offended.

"Oh so having one night stands with guys you don't know is chaste?" I was being sarcastic so sue me, I think it was a oerfectly good statement!

"Well, what the hell do you call sleeping in a bed with a guy you just met?"

"Uh. He's my fiancé. It's not my fault that mom chose to marry me off." I said blandly, giving her a disbeiliving look, well that was till she slapped me, oh no she didn't. I punched her, and thus started our fist-fight, with Honey watching in confusion. It would have continued till Mori actually picked us up, I tried to continue hitting her but with Mori it wasn't working, he set me down next to Honey and her on the other side of the room. I kept glaring at her, the only reason I didn't continue was Mori would probably just interupt again. I noticed my sister glaring at Mori, all this until my mother walked in the room lookign a little to happy about something...well untill she saw us all glaring at each other.

"Ugh" she said with a temple rub, like she didn't raise slutty kids, "I am hosting a party tonight. Lyn, Elise, you are both to attend. Honey you are going to be going with Lyn. I expect you two ladies to wear nice dresses." I started grinnin already planning a 'nice' dress that would knock them off their feet alright...insert inner cackling here."Torgis, you and Mia will also be expected to attend. You will NOT be wearing jeans either!" she said glaring at Torgis, that was going to kill him, oh dear god now he was smiling what is HE up to? "Elise, sweetie, I can find you a date if you need." and that folks is my mom....yep she's horrible.

"Oh, that's fine Mrs. Mira," she said quickly, I don't blame her "I think I will be able to manage."

"Suit yourself." my mother said unfazed, "I know a bunch of wonderful eligible guys that would be great with you."

"That's quite alright, Mrs. Mira. I actually have two dates." I grinned, twins is what sprang to mind, so how close did she get with them I wonder.....

"Well, well, little Miss Elise. You've been busy have you?" my mother asked with that perverted gleam in her eye, my friend blushed probably trying to think of a way to tell her it was innocent but knowing it was useless....oh the fun this is going to be!


	15. Chapter 15

As soon as my mother left the twins snagged Elise and dragged her off, announcing they had to help her dress. I grinned at this as I walked in my own room Honey following me. I looked over at him with a raised eyebrow as he looked worried.

"Lyn...are you really up to this....your sick" He says worridly I try to fight the smile but I fail misserbly.

"I'll be okay, I'm used to it, besides with medication I'll definatly survive" I say and pull him into a hug, "Now shoo, I have a dress to pick out!" I say as I shoo him out the door, as he smiles from me hugging him, he seems quite a bit happer for some reason and I don't know why....I hope I didn't say something stupid while I was drugged and tired....he was sleeping next to me when I was jolted awake.

I shrug it off as I turn back around and pull out a black leather dress with no sleeve's instead having a corset like top, it falls just barely past my ass, and it hugs my ever curve tightly, leaving pretty much nothing to the imagination. I also pull out some black fishnet and some lace up black high-heels to go with it, and a spiked choker and some beautiiful detailed dangling dagger earrings with a dragon wrapped around the dagger. I pull it all on as I pull my hair into a chinease bun with a few curls to fall out onto my face. Then I sigh dramaticly to myself as I start aplying the evil stuff known as makeup, base, toner, black lipstick, black and grey eyeshadow, and mascara. I make sure not to add to much of anything, only enough to look good if not a bit evil. As soon as I walk out again I notice Honey and Mori sitting in a chair talking, they haven't noticed me yet so I decide not to interupt them.

"She has an....interisting family" Mori states and thats when its concrete their talking about me and I'm more determined not to interupt them.

"Their scary" Honey says nodding, sounding like his actual age, knew he wasn't cute all the time....

"Its not going to be a very good marriage..." Mori says to Honey, and for some reason that hurts me more than I like to admit, but I stay to listen to Honey's response when he's not being his kid self.

"Why do you say that?" Honey asks him tilting his head his tone definatly carefull, and if I wasn't so good at reading people I wouldn't have noticed the bit of defensive he'd had their.

"She's rude, spitefull, sarcastic, apperiantly likes to see you cry, and dosn't seem to care for you much" Honey stiffened considerbly through this as I felt like crying, well I know I was all these things but that dosn't mean I like seeing people cry, and I do care for Honey even if it is hard to admit!

"But she does care for me! I know it! She's not mean either! She's really nice, she loves cakes almost as much as me, dosn't mind stuffed animals as long as their not pink, and she dosn't seem to have a problem with marring me despite my height" Honey stated back and Mori seemed to think it over while I decided to step in.

"Thank you Honey, and its wonderful you have such nice things to say about me Mori" I said with a bight of sarcasm at Mori who looked suprised as Honey was wide-eyed at what I was wearing.

"You where listening in on us?" Mori asked seeming perterbed I meerly gave him a look.

"No, I walked out of my room into the conversation, it isn't my fault you didn't notice me" I stated flatly, he merely grunted....Mori obviosly didn't like me, I have the feeling it was because I was 'taking Honey from him', "and Honey, whoever has problems with your height let me know, I can gurentee you I can make them feel like an insignifanct ant, your to cute to be made fun of" Honey beemed and Mori seemed to ponder me all over again.

"YA! See I told you Lyn cared for me!" Honey beemed and ran up to me and hugged me. I giggled with a smile.

"Ya ya, lets go down before my mother comes up to get us" I said as I took Honey's hand and we started downstairs Mori following, when we got their everybody stopped talking to stare at me and my mother made some choking sounds and ran over to me.

"Oh my god! What are you wearing! Must you embarse me?" she said franticly, I only stared at her bllankly when Honey piped up.

"Awww but I think she looks good in the dress" he said defending me, he smiled brightly at me and I couldn't help but to smile back as my mother looked horrfied still.

"But that's not a party dress material..." she said as if trying to will me in something else.

"Mmmm, to late I'm wearing it" I stated she huffed probably planning her evenge as she stalked off when Elise piped up behind me.

"I knew you where going to wear something like that" she said as I turned only to gape, she was beautiful, she was wearing a soft pastel blue dress that complemented her figure. It was a floor length dress that haad a corset like o top and seemed to flow beuatifully from waist down, it had a silver thin belt thing that almsot got lost in the dress but added to its grace. She also had some silver high heels peeking, and she had some very ligth make-up on, revolving around silver and hair done up in an intricatly beautiful fashion. Right next to her where 2 very estatic twins that couldn't have looked more proud as I gaped in wonder.

"We did do a good job didn't we" They said grinning and I nodded in reverance as Elsie looked embaressed as they continued, "We did have a good model though..."

"Mmmm, that is true, what a cute little model" I stated and grinned, "If I wasn't already engaged I'd probably ty seducibng you" I got an eye-roll from Elise and stunned looks from everyone else as I started laughing.

"Okay Lyn, you can stop trying to horrfy them now, we should probably join the part now" She said as she continued down with the twins on each side, I looked at the party goer's who where eyeing both me and Elise like we where meat.

"Do we have to, I'd rather go back to my room and play some vidio games" I said sighing as Elise sighed compltly oblivious to the looks.

"Yes Lyn..." She started but squeeked looking up in horror only to cover her eyes, curious I turned only to see Torgis wearing nothing but a smile as he strode down the stairs into the party, everybody was gaping minus me and well the rest of the host club their, and Elise who was shielding her eyes.

"Dear lord my brother is an idiot" I stated....

"Yes, yes he is" she said when their was a shriek and my mother came flying out and grabbed Torgis by the ear dragging him back upstairs him protesting all the way, he was saying something about 'But I didn't wear jeans'.

"I can't believe your realated to them in any way" One the twins stated...man I really did need to get their names at some point...

"No kidding, but I am unfortinatly" I said sighing and my mother came back down composed again. She grinned pervertedly at Elise and the twins making all of us shudder as Elise seemed to look horrfied at her, "Why do I have the feeling this is going to be one long party?" I stated and Elise mumered agreement. When somebody walked up and tapped Elise on the shoulder, she jumped but turned smiling.

"Hello? May I help you?" she asked sweetly, completly oblivious to the looks he was giving her, the 'I'm-undressing-you' looks.

"Care to dance?" He asked holding out a hand, before she could respond one the twins slapped away the hand while the other wrapped his arms around Elise protectivly.

"She's with us and she's going to dance with us!" They announced as they dragged her away to do just that, I laughed meerily as the guy looked dumbfounded but turned his attention to me.

"I'm engaged, and my fiance could kick your ass so fast and so thouroughly that I'd be sending you cards in the hospital" I stated to him smiling sweetly, he seemed frightened at that and ran away as Honey smiled up at me.

"Care to dance?" Honey asked and I smiled.

"Only if after we dance we can eat some cake!" I said as I grinned over at the desert table and Honey seemed to brighten considerbly.

"Yeah! I love that plan!" He said and thus he pulled me dancing, the night was spent like that, occasional dancing and cake eating inbetween while the twins seemed determined to have Elise all to theirselves, after the party everyone retreated to their rooms, Mori taking the room beside me again, the twins sticking to Elise like glue, and Honey got to sleep with me again, though this time he turned when I started stripping and seemed slightly relieved when I wore something to bed, I snuggled into him as I felll asleep happil, wondering what tommrow would bring.


	16. Chapter 16

I awokein the middle of the night, I noted how strange it was for me to actually sleep as I smiled at Honey who was still sleeping peacefully, I decided that I needed something to eat so I padded downstairs to the kitchen to have some chips. When I looked up I noticed Mia was their glaring at me, I couldn't help but groan quietly.

"What do you want?" I asked icely which got her glarig more eatedly.

"Your a selfish bitch" She spat at me, I gave her a wry look wondering what she was on about.

"And this is why...?" I asked holding in my emotions.

"Your selfishly haveing all those hotguys to yourself!" she was snarling by now while I gave her an incredilous look.

"Uhm, how about not....I just have Honey all to myself..."

"No fucking way am I buying that! Your just a bitch!" Okay this was seriosuly getting me mad, but from looking at me you wouldn't know since I was showing nothing of my emotions.

"No, unlike you, I am not a slut....I'm engaged to Honey and he's not going to be shared and he dosn't have to share me either." I stated cooly.

"Oh yeah right your nothing but a slut yourself, how many guys did you leave back in the United States that you where screwing?"

"None" I stated passivly.

"Oh yeah right, not from what I heard!" she was grinning in triumph.

"Those where rumors, and rumors have a tendency to be exagerated or untrue" I stated calmly.

"Oh yeah right, so you deny screwing Danny, and what about that Hotty Isac?" she said smugly I just gave her a disbelieving look.

"They where just friends I did not screw them!" I said aggitated.

"Oh yeah right, I saw you with my own 2 eyes making out with them" She said victorisly, I gave her an unimpressed look.

"Yeah and if you kept watching you would have seen them drop like a rock from me kicking them down low." I said blandly, she looked horrfied.

"Are you STUPID?!?! WHy the hell wouldn't you do them, they where hot!"

"So? Like I'm after looks, when I lose my viriginity I don't want it to be just sex, I want it to be more Making Love..." I said and immediatly closed my mouth, I shouldn't have told her that, I shouldn't have reveiled that ever, its not like I get much choose now.

"Oh My God, thats so sad, that is the stupidest thing I have ever heard, it won't happen anyway, its not like you have much choose in who you screw anyway...not since you have been forcivly engaged!" She said as she started laughing at me. The sad part was she was right and I couldn't contest that.

"So?" I said bottling in all emotion.

"I bet he dosn't even care if your a virgen or not, hell I bet he dosn't even care about you!" She was poised, in her element of insults,"His family is probably just using us, so in essence he's just using you, he'll make sure your nothing more than his little trophy wife, to look good and join family's after all!"

"Your wrong, he wouldn' just use me" I said calmly as she grinned maliciously.

"Oh really, let me guess, he acts like he cares rights? Says nice things about you maybe even defends you?" I slowly nodded as her grin grew in size, "Maybe you should keep in mind or father, or have you forgot" I paled.

"How could I ever forget?" I said quieltly, I felt like I wasn't breathing as she laughed at me.

"He'll turn out just like him, and don't you forget it!" and with that she flounced off as I collapsed to the floor in hystarical sobs, I sucked it in after a few minutes bottling in all my emotions like I ussually did. I analized everything in my mind, I was hoping she was wrong...but what if she was right? I pulled myself up as I grabbed a knife, I went back upstairs into my room, briefly glancing at Honey who was sleeping peacefully. I wondered briefly how somebody so cute could be as evil as my sister implied but brushed it off once again as I went into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I sat myself in the tub as I made cuts across my arms watching the blood as it seeped out I felt relaxed I layed back after a moment feeling dizzy, and briefly smiled as I passed out.


	17. Chapter 17

I woke up to my bathroom door being smashed down by a Mori, when I looked over their was Mori and Honey, Mori looking horrfied and Honey running over to me with tears in his eyes.

"LYN?!?!?!" He yelped as he inspected the cuts on my arms, I noted briefly that I was covered in blood which probably made it look even worse.

"Hi Honey, sorry I woke up again in the middle of the night, I didn't mean to leave you all alone" I said smiling brightly as I pulled myself up, I swayed slightly as I stood up.

"Lyn, why did you do this? Whats wrong?" He asked franticly, he was crying now as Mori stood their in shock.

"Its nothing really, I think I need to take a shower though." I said as I went over turning on the shower, Honey spun me, making sure not to touch my cuts.

"Lyn please" He said in a heartbreaking sob, looking at me pleadingly, I nearly gave in, I opened my mouth to spill it all but stopped short when I relized Mori was still their, my mouth clicked after I shut it so fast as I eye'd Mori and turned back around starting to strip my cloths.

"As I said, all I need is a shower" I said smiling brightly still, Honey wasn't going to give up.

"Mori Leave please...." He said looking over at him, Mori looked starled by that, then I swear he gave me a brief glare as he left, I choked back a sob as I shed the last of my clothing and stepped into the shower. "Lyn, whats wrong?" he tried again despertly as I leaned into the wall.

"Why should you care, go back to Mori, all this stupid fake caring for me is making him hate me." I snapped dully noting that apperiantly my cuts wheren't as closed as I would have liked. Honey actually let out a sob but seemed to determined to hold himself together.

"Fake care? What are you talking about? I do care about you! Lyn what happened?" he asked despertly as he walked into the shower still fully in cloths, he apperiantly also took note of my cuts that where still bleeding, "Lyn your still bleeding! I'm gonne call a docter!" He said panicked I grabbed him.

"I don't need one, just hand me the medical kit under the sink" I said getting up and turning off the shower, reluctantly he agreed, probably remebering the last time they called a docter on me, he pulled out the medical kit handing it to me, I opened it gently and took out some needle and thread, I stitched my cuts tightly and wrapped gauze around them both tightly then started packing everything back in slowly, Honey looked on in mosly worry a little amazment.

"How do you know how to do that?" He asked softly, I shrugged.

"You learn" I said revealing no more, Honey looked heart broken, "Honey, I'm sorry...I shouldn't have done that, cut myself and all....Its not really anything to do with you and it's meaningless to talk about since nobody can change it" I said quietly.

"I still want to know...I want to protect you from it as much as I can!" He said still looking sad, I stared at him studying his every feature, and I couldn't help but to trust him, to believe he honestly did want to protect me.

"Honey, that makes me happier than I can express" I said pulling myself up and smiling at him brightly I walked to my room humming happily, Honey beside me as I pulled on a long sleeve black shirt and a pair of pants. Honey was still looking at me worried so I rolled my eyes, "Okay how about this Honey, the next time I get the urge to cut myself, how about instead I go to you or prod you awake?" I asked and he smiled brightly nodding vigourasly.

"Just as long as you don't cut yourself again!" He said enthusiasticly, I laughed and pulled him into a hug when I heard some crashes and screams, I yanked away deciphering that they where coming from Elise's room, Me and Honey both ran to see what the comotion was about, we didn't expect to be running into a full fledged war-zone.


	18. Chapter 18

"What the hell is going on in here?" I asked observing the scene before me, Elise had ben hit, but I'm guissing the twins got my brother to since he had a few scratches.

"She's fucking them. That's what's going on here!" my brother yelled back, what the? Its not like its his buisness.

"Ugh, I told you I didn't have sex with them, Torgis." Elise said annoyed at him.

"Torgis get the fuck out of Elise's room! It's none of your damned business what she does or who she does it with." I said pissed, when our mother walked in.

"Why must my children always cause me so much trouble?" my mother said as she grabbed his ear walking out, she turned and winked at Elise, "Three men fighting over you, Elise? I guess you really can manage on your own." Yes my mom's a slut....I noted as Elise groaned falling back onto the bed.

"Could I please talke to Lyn alone?" Elsie asked, the guys shrugged walking out as I plopped onto her bed.

"What's going on Elise?" I asked concerned, this wasn't like her, something was up."Why was Torgis in your room yelling the way he was and hitting you? I've never really known him to be abusive to a girl other than to me or Mia." I said thoughtful.

"Well, there's something that I want to tell you that I should have told you a long time ago. Do you remember how I use to have a crush on your brother?"

"Yeah, I remember." I said confused, what was she getting at?

"About a year ago I... uh we... slept together. I thought he really liked me but the next night I saw him with some new random girl on your livingroom couch, as usual. I thought all of that would have changed but it was pretty stupid of me to think that when I knew what he was like."

"Elise, why didn't you tell me all of this before? I noticed you acting different toward him after a while but I thought that it was just because you saw what a dick he really was. I never realized that you had experienced all of that first hand." I said gaping, I should have known....god I'm going to kill him...

"Yeah, and since then he thinks because he slept with me once he'll have a chance to do it again. He seemed really jealous when he saw me in bed with the twins this morning. And no, I didn't have sex with them." I grinned, owell later date then...

"Aww, I thought you guys would have slept together by now." I said nearly pouting, she shook her head no.

"What about you and Honey?" I shook my head no, feeling so sad I couldn't even describe it, my chest felt hollow, apperiantly Elise noticed, "What's bothering you Lyn?"

"I cut myself again." I said feeling ashamed.

"I noticed that you had but I didn't want to say anything about it."

"Me and Mia got into a fight last night. She told me that Honey really didn't care about me and that he was going to end up turning out just like my dad. I'm so terrified that he leaves me, Elise. I don't think I could survive the disappointment. I want to love him but I'm scared to." I said as I started crying, setting my head in Elise's lap, she's the only person that I know for sure cares about my existance.

"It's alright, Lyn. I'll always be here with you no matter what. I promise."

"Thanks Elise. You really are the best." and I meant it, every word, I have no idea how she put up with me.

"I know," she said nudging me and gigling, "So does Honey know that you cut yourself sometimes?" she asked me seriously.

"He does now. Mori broke down my bathroom door and they found me passed out on the floor in a pool of blood. I must have overdone it a little." I said sadly, I felt bad that Honey saw me like that, I hate when people see me like that.

"You really need to stop that Lyn. It makes me worry about you. I don't know what I'd ever do without you."

"Sometimes I just can't help it. I don't want people to worry about me, I really don't." and thats when Elise started crying, she cared way to much for me and my worthless ass...and yet it made me cling on just so she wouldn't be broken at my funural.


	19. Chapter 19

I pulled her to me as I rocked her gently stroking her hair, humming gently. After a few moments she managed to regain herself again I pulled away and smiled at her as I took the bottem of my oversized shirt sleeve's wiping at her eyes gently.

"I'm sorry, I just don't want you to die" She said sniffling.

"Don't worry, I made Honey a promise, next time I want to cut myself I'll consult him first..." I said, she looked shocked.

"You did?" She said stunned, I nodded.

"Well, I kinda had to....he looked so heartbroken about me cutting....I just had to do something to comfort him" I said shrugging, she smiled slightly at that, "And Mori hates me, he keeps glaring at me every time he see's me" I stated she looked suprised again.

"What? Why?"

"I'm torn between, I make Honey cry, I hurt Honey, and I'm rippign Honey from him" I said then a thoughtful pause, "Mori agree's with my sister...its going to be a bad marriage...I overheard him and Honey talking about me." I stated looking sad.

"What did he say? What did Honey Say?" She asked curious.

"To summerize Mori said I hate Honey and Honey defended me...quite adamently" I said then smiled slightly relizing something, "Hey they didn't know I was their and he was defending me!" Elise smiled and nodded.

"See, its going to work out!" She said I shrugged deciding not to tell her everything on my mind, I still don't like talking about my father, years after and the trama still resounds.

"Now you go get a bath! You need it" I smiled shooing her to the bathroom she laughed but complied as I walked out grinning mischeviously. I noticed the twins, Honey, and Mori sitting near the door, "Hey Dumbass 1 and Dummbass 2!" I said to the twins they gave me a dry look.

"We are not dumbassess!"

"Yeah yeah....I just thought I'd mention something, if Elise gets pregnat you better never sleep cause I'll make you a eunich....if I'm that mercifull" I said looking positivly evil, they gulped in uniso nodding dumbly, "Oh and Elise's in the bathtub...I'm sure she needs someone to help her clean her back" I said winking they both grinned at me and ran in closing the door behind them.

"Hey Lyn want to go eat cakes with me?" Honey asked me cutly as Mori glared at me, I shrunk slightly at the glare, and shook my head.

"I have to do something, ALONE Honey" I said walking into my room, I took the knife from earler as Honey followed me, when I picked it up he went wide-eyed and Mori grabbed my wrist I flinched but tried hiding it but Honey seemed to noticed cause hey grabbed Mori and flipped him.

"Don't hurt Lyn!" He said to Mori glaring and then he turned to me with Doe eyes, "Lyn what are you doing?" He asked worried.

"I'm not going to cut myself....me and my brother need to have a little talk..." I said grinning as Mori started getting up, Honey nodded but still looked worried.

"I'm going with you!" He said and I glanced at him thoughtful.

"Okay...but don't stop anything I do, he needs to learn his place and he dosn't seem to take warnings so we do this the hard way...he's going to learn not to mess with my friend...." I said grinning evily, Honey nodded as I went to my brothers room not even knocking as I went in, Honey and Mori behind me.

"What the fuckl are you doing in here you bitch!" My brother said glaring looking up from his slut, I gave him a cool calculated look as I strode over, pulled the girls hair and tossed her out the bed, she looked offeneded till I glared at her.

"Leave....me and my brother need to have a talk..." I said cooly, she looked at me frightned and ran as my brohter looked startled.

"The fuck you want Bitch!" He snarled, I narrowed my eyes, took the knife and stabbed it in his thigh 2 centimeters from his balls, he shreiked.

"Shut the fuck up you stupid manwhore, You Listen and you listen good!" I said as I pulled the kife out and put it at the base of his penis and he shut up looking terrfied, "If I ever even see you near Elise again I will make you a fucking women, and the dck you used to have will be shoved so far up your ass your going to be tasting it for weeks that clear cum sucker" I said like total ice, he looked positivly terrfied as he nodded. I grinned and slid the knife along his penis knicking it and he screamed.

"What the fuck was that for!"

"So you don't forget piss face," I said striding out, just as I crossed past the door Honey decided to speak up.

"And if you touch Lyn I will kill you" he said in the eeryest way I have ever heard in my life, I smiled back fondy at Homey and continued out and Honey ran to catch up to me.

"Lets go out and have cakes!" I said putting the knife down happily and Honey agreed, on the way out I grabbed my cellphone texting Elise what I was doing so she don't panic and Me, Honey, and Mori went out to have cake.


	20. Chapter 20

As we got to the cake shop I watched as Honey started downing cakes like usual, I was just kinda playing with mine a bit as Mori glared at me, I was really starting to resent this, its not like I asked to get engaged to Honey and all that. When my cellphone rang I answered it eagerly with a smile espicaly since elise was on the other line.

"So what exactly did you do to him?" She asked me instead of saying hi, I nearly snorted in laughter remembering it.

"I taught him a very valuable lesson." I replied grinning.

"And what lesson was that?"

"To never mess with my bestest friend in the world."

"So where are you guys right now?"

"At the cake shop down the road. Why don't you guys come meet us when you're all finished up there?" I said grinning, bet she was blushing red as a cherry....I know I was grinning.

"Uh, sure. Let us just get dressed first."

"Okay, snuggles and huggles," I said hanging up, Honey looked up at me innocently.

"Why aren't you eating cake?" He asked I just shrugged.

"No real reason, I'm just pondering" I said calmly, glad I was a master of masking my emotions.

"Of.....?" He asked curious I shrugged again.

"Nothing and everything" I said ticking out my tounge playfully, he laughed at me and did it right back, I grinned misheviously when he opened his mouth to talk and I scooped up some cake with a fork and put it in his mouth. He looked at me suprised a moment as I grinned, he swalloed shortly after and started laughing. When Elise and the twins got their Honey started waving her over smiling brightly.

"So how was your bath?" I asked with a mischevious grin.

"It was great and I'll tell you all about it later." She said, she looked relaxed, and the twins looked like the cats that had the milk, so I knew they definatly had sex. It was even more confirmed when i gave her a sly smile and she just smiled back.

"So, Honey, Have you and Lyn had sex yet?" the twins asked, I wanted to kill them...definatly got to hurt them at some point.

"No, not yet," Honey said eating his cake happily, "I planed on it soon though." I looked at him suprised, hey he never mentioned it to me! "Well, it's the truth." he said to our shocked looks, I was blushing lightly at this point, it wasn't what I was expecting, "She is going to be my wife and I love her." he said snuggling me, I melted slightly despite my brains protests that this was not what I should do.

"Mori, you know you'll have to let him go a little bit." Elise said suddeny, I guess Mori was doing the glaring thing again, "You won't lose him forever. That would never happen but you do have to let him have a life with Lyn too.", Mori looked embaressed as i remained passive, "Everything will work out fine, you'll see." he cheered up at Elise's words, but I had the feeling that it wasn't going to last, Mori liked holding on and protecting Honey weither I meant to or not I had come between them.

"She may be a pain in the neck sometimes but she really isn't all that bad. Honey could have gotten stuck with Mia after all," the twins and Honey both cringed, I don't blame them, she was a total viper.

"Yeah, maybe we could have a party soon." Elise said to my suprise, "You know, after your brother, sister, and mother leave to go back to the states. God I hope that's soon."

"That sounds pretty good. We'll invite the rest of the host club over too." I said thoughtful as Elise nodded, I was already plotting what I was going to do at this party, but glanced at Mori and decided it was useless, I was trapped in how I was supposed to act and their was nothing I could do without making him ahte me more.


	21. Chapter 21

We stayed at the cake shop, Honey cleaning out their cake supply's as everyone seemed to enjoy theirselves, I pretended nothing was wrong with me at all, I had perfected it well enough over the years that even Elise was fooled. When they ran out of cake we left laughing all the way back, me and Elise immediatly started up the party, I decided not to wear anything difrant because of my wrists, this shirt did pretty good about hiding them so it worked.

"Music! Music is my life baby!!!" I yelled out happily as I put in a cd and started blasting it, Elise looked amused as the twins shared her perfectly. Mori slunk off to a corner as I startedf dancing wildly, I hopped on a table doing my weird little dance much to everyones amusment as they arrived, even Kyouya and Harhi laughed at me when they arrived.

"Hey dance with me!" Honey said tugging on my pant leg, I grinned and leaned down yanking him up and twirling him, this produced a gleeful laugh from him as I observed Elise going and getting something to drink, when I noticed it was of Alcholic content I grinned and bound over to the beuatiful liqueid I made a suicide downin it.

"trying to get drunk are we Lyn" Elise said getting herself aanother drink, already tipsy.

"I could say the same to you! I have corrupted you!" I said dramaticly as Kyouya stood back and watched, Haruhi seemed unamused and Tamiki was in emo corner, I had the feeligng Haruhi had something to do with it.

"Nah, I corrupt myself" She said waving me off, I laughed and Honey bounced over to me stealing my drink.

"Hey! Thats my drink make your own!" I said he just grinned at me as I chased him for my drink. Elise was laughing at me hystaricly as I tripped and went flying, only to emerge and chase Honey some more.

"Can't catch me I'm to fast!" Honey said sticking out his tounge...oh no he didn't! Before he knew what hit him I put on a burst of speed and tackled him, unfortinatly it spilled my drink, as it lay their tipped over I moarned it solemly and Haruhi walked over.

"You know you could always make another one." She said camly.

"But it won't be like that one" I said stubbornly mourning it and Honey came up shortly after with another one that made me happy as I gulped it down I went back to the nice table of drinks having shot after shot. Elise comign to occasionly get something to drink, I sat at the table noting that Tamiki was defiantly drunk, Kyouya was sipping a wea one, Mori was probably going to be drunbk soon by his drink, Honey wasn't touching them same as Harhi and the twins where also drunk. Honey was staying pretty close to me though.

"Hey Lyn why are you just sitting at the table?" Elise asked me curious I shrugged.

"Feel like it?" I said feeling subdued, I swayed slightly, "Though seeing double may have something to do with it...." she laughed and nodded, I suddenly jumped up swaying, "Everyones welcome to stay in their rooms here, I'm going to bed!" I announced and I went up the stairs going to my room, Honey following and Mori was definatly glaring at me as he watched Honey leave with me, like I told him to insert inner dramatic sigh here.

"Lyn do you need help?" Honey asked worried as I swayed precarusly almost falling down the stairs, I laughed and waved him off as I went into my room and collased on the bed, Honey closed the door and locked it after him. He turned to me and walked up to me as he brushed my hair asside fondly, I stared at him.

"Did you really mean it when you said you loved me?" I asked almost childishly, yes I was definatly drunk.

"Of course I did" He said looking sincere.

"Your not like him are you?" I sayed slightly scared and he looked confused.

"Who?"

"HIm...he said he loved me but he always said mean things to me..." I said with wide eys, Honey looked starled.

"Who did that! I'll hurt them!" He said his brow furrowed.

"Can't hurt him, he's dead" I said, then I reached out a hand and pulled Honey into a kiss that he definatly wasn't expecting, I pulled him onto the bed deepning the kiss as I wrapped my arms around him, I pulled away after a moment and snuggled him "Mine!" I proclaimed childshly and he smiled and retucked my hair behind my ear.

"Yes, I'm defiantly yours..." he said suprisingly serious, I blinked a little drunknly and pulled myself up slightly to start kissing him again, as I tried to work him out of his cloths, yes I was definatly drunk. He grabbed my hands stopping me though, "No Lyn, your drunk...and I want yu to be able to remember everything..." he said and kissed me on my forehead tenderly I pouted by snuggled into him.

"Fine, just as long as you don't have sex with oneone else" I announced and he smiled at me fondly again as I started falling asleep, yes I was totally weird when I was dunk, but who dosn't change when their drunk?


	22. Chapter 22

I woke up as normal just a few hours later, when I woke up their was Honey asleep. I sighed softly only vaguly remembering bits and peices of last night, I may have had a few to many to drink....thank god I don't get hangovers. I got up and went to the bathroom deciding I needed a shower, after my shower I pulled on some jeans and a t-shirt, I walked down to the Kitchen and grabbed an energy drink, I sat down pondering everything. When it finaly became morning I made some coffee and poured myself a cup making it to my likeing, whereafter I went back to my spot to ponder some more. After a little while Elise came in and poured herself a cup of coffee sitting next to me.

"So how'd last night go?" she asked curious.

"Fine, I guess. I fell asleep not long after my head hit the pillow." I said, it was mostly the truth...well at least its what I assumed, but I'm not sure...

"Same here. I left the party not long after you did. I wonder what hapened after we went to sleep. The twins woke up with a hangover this morning." I smirked slightly at that, hey I am so allowed to enjoy their pain just a little. A little after that statement Mori and Tamaki came in with their own hangovers if their wincing counted for anything, Me and Elise looked at each other gigling when her cell-phone decided to go off. When she read it she looked at it weird.

"Ugh, Torgis." she said disgusted, ergh what had the moron done now?

"Now what's this about my stupid brother?" I asked, when she showed me the text message I could feel myself slightly twitching, stupid basterd lucky he's not down here.

" I guess we weren't the only ones drinking." she said, I nodded but I trully wondered...he's a stupid asshole. When there was rather loud knocking at the door that made the poor hangover people wince. Haruhi, being the closest, opened the door to 5 american guys, who the hell...?

"Who the hell are you?" I decided to voice my question.

"We're your worst nightmare." one of them said stepping in.....Ugh him my worst nightmare? Yeah righ, like I'm that much of a pussy.

"Am I suppose to be scared or something? Let me guess, my brother sent you all here to 'teach me a lesson', right? Tell Torgis to do his own damned dirty work!" I stated, he closed his eyes to swing, big mistake, just as I was abbout to duck and well, fight back I found I didn't have to, cause their was Honey, the guys fist in his hand like it was nothing, and my guess to Honey it wasn't, after all I had seen him flip Mori and Mori was definatly scarer than this guy. When the dumbass finaly opened his eyes he found out he didn't hit shit, and Honey decided to do a cute smile and toss him like the grabage he is into the wall.

"That'll teach you to mess with my Lyn." he said as he bound over and snuggled me, I smiled at him affectinatly, after all he did just save me from a fight that would have been kinda painfull seeing as its 5 guys against one girl.I decided to get serious again as I turned to the 4 that where left and duly noted Mori decided to stand behind me.

"You tell my brother that he had better never send guys over here like this again or I will personally make sure that each and every guy that comes has his dick and balls removed and sent to Torgis in a gift box!" I said giving them my patented death stare that makes even my mom flinch.

"Y..Y...Yes Ma'am!" they stammered out as the ran away, I vaguly wondered if the pissed themselves.

"Doesn't he ever give up?" Elise asked, probably wondering how I was related to someone that stupid, if she wasn't I was for her.

"Apparently not." I said deciding my coffee had been lonely far to long.

"Hey, Lyn. could I talk to you in the other room?"

"Sure," I said as I followed Elise to the great room, with coffee in hand of course. "What's up?" I asked thoughtful, "Last time you pulled me aside you told me you slept with my brother. It's not going to be as horrifying as that, right?" I asked holding in a shudder of disgust, I hate my brother.

"I don't think it'll be that traumatic, but I'll let you be the judge of that." she said as I raised an eyebrow curious.

"Oh?"

"Last night I was talking to Mori again. I saw he was upset so I tried to make him feel better. The alcohol must have been getting to me because I hugged him."

"That's not bad," I said, shrugging as I sipped my coffee.

"No that's not all of it. He kissed me after I hugged him! I don't know if anyone saw though. I know Kaoru and Hikaru didn't but if someone else saw it's only a matter of time before they know." I know my jaw dropped, is Mori really that stupid? Gods above he was so getting a talk later...with Honey of course Mori's kinda unstable....

"So he kissed you, kissed you?" I couldn't help to ask.

"Yes, I went straight to bed after that."

"Wow. That's crazy." I announced as she nodded.

"Lyn, I can't have all of these guys fighting over me! It's way too much. Kaoru and Hikaru, Torgis, and Mori. I can't deal with it all. Things need to get easier, and quick!"

"You've just got more men than you can handle, Huh, Elise?" I couldn't help but pick on her a little.

"It's not funny, Lyn." she said shoving me lightly, obviosly trying not to laugh herself.

"Oh, I beg to differ. I could have so much fun with what you just told me." I said grinning, I was already pondering what I would do with that much attention, aren't I so evil?

"Lyn!"

"Fine, I'll just tell Honey. Maybe we can fix this problem for you."

"Thanks," she said with a sigh, "I love Hikaru and Kaoru. I think two guys sharing me is more than enough." she said and I laughed, well they certinatly where a handfull...I got up deciding to go back to the others, Elise followed me a few seconds afterwords.


	23. Chapter 23

I hated to do this but I decided to point out theirs school today, their was a few groans of protest and I grinned as I sipped my coffee.

"So does that mean where not going today" I said trying not to sound totally hopefull, unfortinatly it was Elise who responded.

"We are going to school Lyn so no wiggling out," She scolded me, I pouted, owell back to the rich basterds. After everyone did a few more things we all piled into the limo for school, Honey deciding to go in my lap and snuggle me again, I simply ignored him staring out the window in deep thought not paying attention to anything at all. When we got their we all got out of the limo and thats when i noticed Elise was giving me a worried look, I only tilted my head and rased an eyebrow at her.

"Awww, I don't want to go...I want to stay with Lyn!" Honey wined, and to think this guys older than me, I decided to turn to Elise with the best puppy-eyes in my arsenal.

"Come on Elise, we ould always just skip out..." I said with huge eyes, she tried looking away as the twins actualy whimpered at her side looking into the puppy-eyes. Mori looked distintly startled and Honey was looking at me in amazment as I sniffled slightly and did the perfect pitiful act, "Please...?"

"AGH! Fine, you'd find a way to skip anyway" She said frowning, I actualy cheered and grabbed Elise diving back into the limo, the twins diving in after us, I guess they agreed. Haruhi stared after us, turned and went on into school with Tamaki following. Kyouya went in to and Honey and Mori stood their apperiantly still deciding, well till Honey jumped in and Mori followed.

"I know! How about we go to the mall and have a shopping day! Hey Elise you and the twins should go look for things to decorate your room with and me Honey and Mori could do something else" I said smiling evily, I had plans, Elise studied me a momet before shrugging.

"Sure I guess, what do you think?" She asked the twins, the cheered and pounced her snuggling her thourougly. I grinned as we got to the mall I bounded out with Mori and Honey following me leaving Elise to her own devices with those twins, I decided to trust them to protect her. I immediatly zoomed in my target, a pet store, I waltzed in immediatly heading for reptiles.

"What are you doing? Are you getting a pet?" Honey asked curious I grinned down at him.

"Mmmm, nope....but my brother is...." I said and I cackled, Honey tilted his head curious while Mori looked distinctly startled. Which reminds me..."Oh and Mori, back of Elise, she dosn't like you romanticly she's got twins for her romancing needs" I stated flippantly which got a suprised grunt out of him.

"What are you talking about Lyn?" Honey asked startled.

"Oh thats right you don't know, he kissed Elise last night apperiantly" I said to honey as I looked over the snakes looking for the most poisenass one I could find.

"Mori?!" Honey said startled and turned to him, "Why?" he asked him concerned, he merely got a shrug and Honey looked a little pissed, "Leave Elise alone....and don't glare at LYN! Do you WANT me to be unhappy?" he asked looking highly upset, thats when I turned and pulled Honey to me in a hug from behind.

"Calm down, he was drunk, I just want to make sure he knows not to do it again, I'm sure he wants you to be happy Honey he only worries" I said Honey seemed to be eased by this as I kissed the top of his head and Mori looked at me suprised, after he seemed to think a moment he finaly spoke.

"I'm sorry...I was wrong about you....despite how...difrant you are you do care for Honey" He said looking distinctly embarresed, looked at him startled and shrugged.

"Well I'm not totally heartless, I just have difficulty....telling Honey things...personal things that would explain a lot of what I do when theirs other people around, its nothing personal to you Mori its just something I grew up with makes it hard to even tell Honey." I said shruggingas I waved over a lady pointing to the snake I wanted, she went back and got a box and put him in for me as Mori looked at me startled yet again and Honey Awwwed at me.

"So Lyn does want to tell me things though?" Honey said with chibi eyes and I smiled at him as we moved to pay for the snake.

"Of course I do, why wouldn't I? You are after all my fiance," I said strolling out. Honey smiled brightly up at me as Mori followed a little behind as if trying to determine excatly what specias of animal I am.

"So why are you getting your brother a pet, I thought you hated him?" Honey asked me curious, I grinned evily.

"I do, thats why, he's totally terrfied of snakes" I said laughing as I went to the post office delivering said snake on express mail, he was going to get that snake real soon, the only sad part is I wasn't going to get to see his terror. Honey laughed slightly at this and Mori gave me a weird look, I think I melted his brain.

"Hey lets go have cake!" Honey said and I laughed lightly as we went to clean out another cake shop, I vaguly wondered how Elise was doing....


	24. Chapter 24

As we where eating cake pleasently the twins suddenly popped in, I looked at them and looked aound them, after I deciphered their was no Elise I glared.

"Where is Elise?" I asked icly the flinched.

"Uhm outside," They said eyeing me, I got up and we all walked out a couple moments later, when I spotted Elise I knew why she hadn't come in.

"Oh My God, she's so cute!" I couldn't help but squeal, she was cute, "What kind of a dog is she? What are you going to name her?"

"She's a Shiba Inu. The boys say she has a great pedigree with a few chapions in her bloodline. I don't know what I'm going to call her yet though." Elise said snuggling her gigling.

"Aww, she's cute, Elise." Honey said with big sparkley eyes, yes people, this is my fiance....the Kid thats older than me "Can I pet her?"

"Yes, you sure can, Honey." Elise said handing her to Honey, he was definatly happy.

"Wow, she's so soft." He said snugling her.

"Yeah, she is. I just need to figure out what to call her."

"When did you go to the pet shop though? I went earlier and didn't see you." I said trying to remember if I did see her.

"We went just as you were walking out. I saw you walking out with a box. What did you buy there anyway?" she asked curious.

"Oh just a little present for my dear brother." I said evilly, I deeply enjoy torruting him....maybe it bites him and he dies, that would be nice.

"Oh no, what'd you do this time." She said laughing, she knows me all to well.

"I bought my brother a beautiful snake." I said trying to look innocent.

"Isn't he scared of snakes?"

"Yes, he is. That's why he's getting one." I said grinning evilly by now.

"You are so bad, Lyn." she said getting her puppy back from Honey, "You know, her name really should be something Japanese since we're in Japan and all."

"That makes sense." the twins agreed with her nodding.

"How about Hoshi?" Evil #1 said as the other nodded.

"It means star. We know you like stars." Evil #2 replied.

"Aww, that's perfect!" she said snuggling her more, "Hoshi it is then." I decided to 'rescue' her and maybe get in a few snuggles myself.

"The great part is that you won't have to potty train her!" I said grinning, That's what the maids are for. So you get all the good parts of a puppy without having to clean up after it." I would have continued except Elise's phone rang, I shrugged as I watched her step away to answer it in peice, snuggling the puppy some more.

"She's so cute!" Honey said happily I agreed.

"Mhm, though I don't want a dog so no getting any idea's" I said eyeing him and he pouted, "Besides I'm more of a cat person...shit..."I regreted that as soon as it left my mouth by the brightening of Honey's face. Why did I have the feeling I'd have a kitten soon?

"Cat huh...?" one the twins said and I sighed as the other piped in, "No wonder you get along with 'Neko' so well..." I gave an icy glare just daring them to say anything, they decided it prudent to back off.

"Wonder who Elises talking to" I said tapping my foot, as I looked over, a few moments later she came back looking shell-shocked. I was convinced something was wrong when she sat on the ground.

"Elise are you alright?!" I asked shoving the puppy to Honey in my worry for my best friend. I sat down next to her hoping she was okay.

"Uh, yeah. I'm okay. I'm just a little dizzy. That's all."

"Who was that on the phone?" the twins asked curious, and slightly worried.

"That was my parents. They gave me some pretty shocking news."

"Oh?" I said trying to figure out what was going on.

"Well, it turns out that Mrs. Hitachiin called them...." she paused a moment, "It looks like there's going to be another wedding." The twins looked suprised and confused, I was also, what would she call them for?

"Wait, what are you telling me?" I asked lost...it couldn't be could it? Her parents aren't like mine right?

"I am going to be the future Mrs. Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. I'm engaged to marry them both."


	25. Chapter 25

After Elise announced that I felt kinda numb, their was a moment to soak it all in....Honey put the puppy down which promptly scurried to Elise when he strated running around her excitedly jabbering away about how 'wonderful this is. Mori seemed slightly upset but closed off and neatral otherwose, and the twins....those freaking evil...My gaze swiviled to them, they looked stunned but I would not be fooled.

"YOU!!!!" I screeched and the jerked looking startled at me, "YOU DID IT!!!!" I was seething as I picked up an outside chair much to their horror and I started to chase them swinging the chair about wildly, by this time people where looking on in horror as the twins ducked for their life.

"LYN WAIT STOP" Elise yelled getting up, Mori deciding to scoop up the puppy to relative safety, "They didn't do it they didn't know!" She cried at me trying to get through to me. I stopped and looked her up and down.

"Your only trying to protect these evil being's!" I said and the screeched as I threw the chair at them, the dodged as I glared, I took a deep calming breath deciding something.

"But okay, if your protecting them then you must not be to upset, which inadvertinatly means ya love them" ELise blinked at me obviosly shocked, "About time you settled down, Kinda glad that your nt gonne break their heart, I don't think they'd recover from that" I said, the twins looked startled at that point as I skipped over to Honey who had his head tilted at me curious.

"So...your not going to kill us?" One the twins said nervousaly, I smiled brightly at them and pulled them both into a hug,

"Nopers, But you have to make me the godmother of any future kids!" I chirped happily as Elise was looking at me like I grew another head, "They'll be so cute! Can't ya see it Elise! I'm going to have to teach them all the good pranks!!!" I said happily, she loked horrfied and the twins where now the ones eyeing me like I was abducted by alians.

"Note to self, never let Lyn babysit...ever" Elise said and shook her head at me.

"Awww but I'll be a good babysitter!" I said as suddenly we where aproached by security guards.

"uh Ma'am, you've been causing a disturbance..." he started but stopped abruplty when I turned chibi watery eyes at him sniffling.

"Your not going to throw me out are you?" I asked cutly, they looked startled and backed off a little.

"Well uhm.." he stammered as if trying to figure out what to do.

"Come on Lyn, where leaving now" Elise said with an eyeroll as I 'Awwed' as she dragged me to the Limo everybody following. When we where in the Limo Elise was a little spacy and the twins kept eyeing me, I didn't mind as I stared out again losing myself in nothingness, when we left the limo back at my place I hopped out dragging Elise with me and upstairs she was looking at me strange again.

"What are you up to...?" she asked and I grinned at her evily as I dragged her in her room, I bound back to my room and came back with a package, she looked at it like it was ging to eat her. "Whats in that?"

"Oh just a little something..." I said pulling out a sheer black nightgown that would fall just past her ass and it was most definatly see through. Her eyes went wide and jaw dropped in horror.

"No way! I am NOT wearing that" She said backing away terrfied of it I grinned.

"You either put it on or I put it on for you" I said grin growing, she grumbled a minute but snatched it from me, "Oh, and nothing under it, after all its not made for underwhere" She looked orrfied, but eyeing my grin she sighed.

"FIne...you evil sadistic person!" She said I turned my back as she stripped knowing thats the best she was going to get, I secretly txt'd the twins to "Get your assess up here or I'd sleep with Elise for them' not 2 second I heard running and Elise's door swung open.

"Dont' you...!" they started trailing off as they stared past me, I grinned and turned briefly to see Elise giving me the evil eye wearing it, I walked past the twins pushing them in and waved.

"Have fun!" I sing songed shutting the door, taking the note the twins looked absolty stunned, I think they where falling in love all over again, I skipped to my room humming happily to be received with a shock when I opened the door, sitting on my bed, naked as he was born was Honey...and was it just me or was he ging me a provactive look? The door suddenly shut behind me and I had the distinct feeling Mori was in on this, I heard a ligth chuckle that was definatly mature coming from Honey and I turned to stare again...well this day just got REAL interisting....


	26. Chapter 26

Okay, I know I had a deer in the headlight look, but come on, this was totally out the blue. My hand went to the door knob as I considered running away, Honey watched me closly to see all my reactions. After a moment of thinking I had the dawning relization that he was showing me his mature side, and I had the feeling it was a rare sight, with that thought firmly in mind I decided to lock the door, something that brought a smile out of him.

"So you decide to join me?" He asked calmly as he seemed to study me, I took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yes, I think....I think I can trust you..." I said a little shyly, feeling a little out of myself, but considering everything I think I had right to be, he smiled brightly at that, apperiantly very happy with my answer.

"Lyn, I love you, and I want to do this with you and only you" he said sweetly, I felt tears prick my eyes as I couldn't detect a lie from him, I stepped out of my shoes and went over to him in the blink of an eye kissing him thouroughly, breaking away after a moment to say something.

"Honey, I don't think I've said it, and I should have sooner, but I love you to" I said, he reached a hand up to me as he tenderly stroked my cheek, he pulled me into the most tender kiss I have ever experianced in my life. He pulled me more on the bed and flipped us so he was on top, grinning down at me. I looked up at him slightly startled but smiling none-the-less. He started to gently remove all my cloths with a reverance I never thought would be for me, as he removed them he caressed my skin gently a soft smile on his lips.

"Your beautiful" He breathed out after getting all my cloths thrown to the floor, I gasped slighlty and shook my head about to protest when he gently kissed me, :No protests you are" he stated firmly but gently.

"Oh Honey, why are you in love with someone like me?" I said as I reached one my own hands up caressing his cheek gently.

"Because your unique, sweet, kind, caring, and protective of the people your close to." He said nuzzling me gently, " You have a fiery temper but yet your gentle to peopel that others would never think to even befriend, your the most interisting, complex, and brave girl I have ever met" and with that he kissed me again sweetly. I couldn't help but to return the kiss pressing against him, something that made him moan into the kiss, I faintly grinned, yep he was definatly not a little kid. I faintly thought about it and nuzzled him tenderly deciding I better tell him my curent virginal status, cause most people assume I'm not cause of well, how I act.

"Honey, I'm...Uhm..." I bit my lip a little embarresed, "I'm still a virgen" I said softly he pulled away only slightly looking me in the eyes.

"So I'll....I'll be your first?" he said tentivly I nodded at him and he smiled, "Then I'll be gentle as I can!" he said and I giggled, my free hand that wasn't on his cheek slid down tentivly to his penis, I tenderly stroked it and he moaned bucking into my hand, his eyes closing as he bit his lip cutly. This only encoraged me as turned the tables on him, I managed to push him so I was on top and started kissing down to his penis where I gave a tentaive look, he moaned bucking his hips up fisting his hands in the sheets. I looked up at him, looked up drinking in how truly beautiful and innocent he looked, wraping my hand more securly I started pumping him, this had him buching again moaning, after watching this for a moment I wrapped my mouth around the head op his penis and sucked lightly.

"Lyn!" He moaned out his hips coming clear off the bed, My head went back up to look at him, my hand around his penis still, he was definatly breathing heavy...I had the feeling he was trying to keep some semblence of sanity as he slowly opened his hazy eyes, he grabbed my hand pulling me back up as we rolled so he was on top again, he stared right into my eyes for a moment, and then he dipped down my body to between my legs, I maoned as he swept his tounge insde me, it was my turn for my hips to come off the bed moaning. He pushed my hips back down gently as he continued. I was lost as I started moaning his name, my legs wide open as he continued in what seemed no time at all for me to go over the peroules edge moaning his name. He pulled away slightly, and came back up kissing me passionatly and I kissed back.

He stared straight into my eyes and I nodded, knowing he was waiting for my complete permission, he stroked my cheek tenderly as he slowly entered me. I whimpered in slight pain closing my eyes trying not to think about it. He started nuzzling me tenderly and I smiled faintly at that but winced as he had to pull back slightly and slam forward to break my maidenhood. I bit my lip holding in the scream of pain and forcing myself not to pull away in pain, continued to nuzzle me trying to take my mind off of it. After a few moments of him not moving I tentivly shifted my hips testing to see if the pain really stopped as I opened my eyes, he moaned as he slowly started to mone in and out of me, his hands on either side of me tightly fisted in the covers displaying he was trying to be genlte with me.I nuzzled him tenderly and moaned sligthly as all the pain was gone, hearing my moan he started to go faster, soon I was meeting him thrust for thrust encouraging him to go faster, my peak getting close again, when I knew I was about to go over my legs wrapped around his hips as I slammed him close locking him their, arching my back moaning his name which sent him over with me. He pulled out a moment later, me whimpering slightly at the loss, he pulled me close and nuzzled me barely awake, I smiled as I kissed hs nose tenderly.

"I love you" I said and he smiled.

"I love you to Lyn" and with that last thought I snuggled in and let sleep claim me.


	27. Chapter 27

I slowly woke up as usual a few hours later, I really do need to learn how to stay asleep. I opened my eyes slowly when I relized something, I was sticky, I looked over at a naked Honey and it suddenly hit me what happened. I couldn't help but have what had to be the goofyest smile on my face as I slowly got out of bed, mindfull and trying not to wake Honey up, as I stood I winced but grinned as I went to take a quick shower, after my shower I decided I should get dressed in some a nice pair of panties and bra and pulled on some jeans and a t-shirt, I unlocked the door going down to get something to eat. As I entered the kitchen I saw Mori, my immediate reaction was to start backing away quietly but it seems I was to late for he turned and looked at me solemnly, I noted he has Elise's puppy in his lap, she was sleeping peacfully.

"Hello Lyn" I couldn't help the wince, I froze all over again pondering if I was fats enough to run from someone like him, it must have showed how scared of him I was, " I'm not going to hurt you" He said andanother mments pause, "It wold upset Honey" I relaxed at that.

"So...uhm, are you okay?" I asked catiously as I went to the fridge. looking in it.

"Why would I not be?" he stated, as if I didn't know, I did a deep sigh, both at Mori and at the frisge...stupid bad cooking skills. I grabbed an energy drink and sat at the stool across from him studying him.

"Well if you don't want to talk about it, thats all you, just don't burden ELise she's sweet but she's strained right now." I stated as I drank my energy drink, He furrowed his brow at that but blinked at me as my stomach growled.

"You are hungry?" he asked peering at me I shruged.

"Apperiantly...but most the stuff in their is for cooking and my cooking skills suck" I said shrugging he tilted his head curious.

"Surely you can make simple dishes?" he backed away slightly as I started laughing hystaricly.

"Lets put it this way Mori, I set water on fire, don't even ask me how I have no idea" He blinked at me incrediously and then he did something that starled me, he started laughing. Now this I had to ask, "Say Mori, how come your...erm...okay with me now?" I asked he calmed down as he got up ruffling my hair and handing me the dog moving to the fridge pulling out stuff.

"Its the way you handled the twins....you have shown how petty you are yet even so...you managed to hug them and congradulate them for your friends sake, even though its obvious you don't like them" He stated...wow what a long sentance for him.

"Its cause wether my friend relizes it or not she's in love with them, I have never seen her look at anyone like the way she looks at them....and they give the look right back, on the end she'll be happy." I said laughing he smiled softly at me, we both blinked as a yawning Elise came in, she stopped dead looking at us and rubbing her eyes.

"Hey Elise" I said smiling she smiled back and peered at Mori a little as if calculating.

"Would you like some to...I am mking pizza" He stated motioning to the ingrediants, she blinked.

"Uh...Sure?" She said and sat in the chair next to me, she peer ed at me again, probably wondering why I had a goofy grin, "So uh...what did I miss?" she asked I giggled happily and leaned on her.

"The best night of my life..well mostly day but still...." I said I know I was probably getting gooy eyed, I am fairly certian I was freaking Elise out, Mori put in the pizza and set the timer, he smiled at us.

"Surly you can handle taking the Pizza out, I need to get sleep" and with that he turned and meandered off to bed.

"Okay...that was weird...." Elise said blinking she looked back at me as I fondly petted the puppy dreamy look firmly in place. Mmm what a perfect time to start a cute little gossip session., it seemed Elise seemed to thing the same thing....


End file.
